


Seeking Serenity in the Storm

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Horses, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: After Firmus is tortured by Rebel extremists he and Lorth must find a way to build a new life while tackling the new obstacles by the mental and emotional scars left behind by the experience. Can Firmus find peace from the PTSD that feels like it's swallowing him whole? Can Lorth help his husband find that peace?
Relationships: Lorth Needa/Firmus Piett, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Aftermath

Lorth woke with a start from nightmares and restless dreams. Ever since Firmus left on one of his missions, they'd tormented him. He couldn't explain it, but worry and dread consumed him. Sure, Firmus could take care of himself, yet Lorth worried. It felt like it was in his very bones.

"Not hungry, Captain?" his aide asked as he sat before an untouched breakfast.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm a little... preoccupied."

"Well, it's my duty to remind you there's five minutes before alpha shift."

"Oh, thank you. I'll head for the bridge now."

He couldn't shake these feelings. It didn't help that their mission was patrol at the moment.

/Firmus, please be all right,/ he thought.

He hoped for a communication any day now. He hoped. He prayed. He waited for something, anything from his love, and every day, for three days, nothing came. Lorth felt close to a mental breakdown of worry.

Then, the worst possible message came.

Vader came on the bridge.

"Captain Needa, come with me."

Captain Needa swallowed, hard.

"Yes, Lord Vader."

He followed at once. He hoped he'd done nothing wrong. Once the doors of the Dark Lord's quarters shut, Vader faced him.

"We received word of Admiral Piett."

Relief was brief and swallowed by more dread.

"... And, milord?"

"He has been betrayed and taken captive by a group of rebel extremists."

Lorth felt the blood drain from his face.

"No. We have to rescue him."

"I agree. Measures are in place already. I came to invite you to come along."

"Of course, I'll go! I mean... of course I'll go, milord."

"Then we leave at once."

He was fitted with armor at once, his heart pounding. Firmus... had been betrayed... captured... by extremists... The main faction of the Rebel Alliance general treated their prisoners well and either got them to defect or usually left them somewhere remote but within reach of someone, taking care not to reveal locations of course. Extremists on the other hand were not so merciful to Imperials that fell into their hands. General Max Veers, Firmus' best friend, was falling out with his men, face grave but determined. Lorth remember feeling 'threatened' by Max at one point, but Firmus has reassured him that Max was like a brother and also in a committed relationship with someone in another fleet that he would be returning to after his year service on the Executor.

"Ready?" Max asked him as they boarded.

"Ready."

"We'll get him back, Lorth, if I have shoot every one of those sons-of-bitches myself."

"I believe you," Lorth chuckled, smiling.

They sat down and waited as the shuttles were launched.

/Hold on, Firmus./

They took the rebel's base apart, scattering them like trapped rats. Vader was a specter of death. Lorth and his team combed the holding cells for Firmus. Finally, they found him. He was battered, bloody heap and barely had the strength to lift his head.

Lorth rushed to him and lifted him while the troopers cut his restraints. His head lolled against Lorth's shoulder.

"Firmus...," Lorth patted him gently, "We have to get him to the medics. Hurry!"

His team covered them as they rushed to the medical shuttle that was waiting. Firmus opened his eyes a slit as Lorth laid him on a bed.

"Lorth?" he croaked.

"It's me, Firmus."

He licked his dry, cracked lips.

"Am I... dreaming again?"

"No. It's real this time, I promise. The medics are going to treat you, Firmus."

His eyes closed, and he sank back into unconsciousness.

"Captain, we need you to step outside," one of the medics told him.

"Of course."

He stepped out worriedly. When he next saw Firmus, he was lying in the Executor's medical bay.

Max came up to him, "Lorth! What did the doctors say?"

"He'll recover. Physically, at least."

"How bad is it?"

"Mentally? I don't know yet? Physically... it's bad, Max."

"I'm sorry, my friend."

Lorth sighed.

"They're giving him bacta treatments, and his arm will heal, he won't lose any range of motion or feeling, thankfully. It's his mental state that worries me the most."

"No one is entirely themselves after being tortured like that."

Max had the scars to prove it.

"I know, Max..."

"Firmus is strong. It'll take time, but he'll be all right."

"I hope so. I just... I want to be alone, Max."

"Sure. I'll be around if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Max."

"Anything for you and Firmus. Keep me posted."

He left Lorth alone. Lorth sighed and watched Firmus breathe for several, long moments.

"Oh, honey,... I wish I could make this go away for you," he said softly.

Firmus recovered slowly. His sleep was wracked with nightmares, and he easily startled. The sight of needles set him off the first time he was awake for a shot.

"Firmus!" Lorth cried, taking his hand, "It's just a booster, honey."

"Lorth?"

His eyes were panicked.

"Shhh. Baby, it's not going to hurt you. I promise. I'm right here, I won't let anyone hurt you again. It's a booster to help you get better."

Firmus clutched him as the medic injected the booster.

"I've got you, Fir. It's all right."

He buried his face in Lorth's chest.

The boosters continued to be a struggle for all involved. They couldn't administer one without Lorth present to calm Firmus down. The dark was also a trigger. Lorth returned every evening to sleep beside him. Firmus would get as close as he could and cling to Lorth's shirt as he slept fitfully. Lorth patted his back and soothed him whenever he woke with a startle.

By the time he was released from the medbay it was clear he wasn't ready or fit for duty.

"I'm going to retire," Lorth told him that morning, "And we'll get a house somewhere quiet."

"A big house."

"As big as you want, Fir."

"By the beach, in a nice, safe neighborhood."

"The safest."

"... With horses."

Lorth thought, then nodded, "I'll find a way."

Belisma was much like Naboo, peaceful, safe, extremely low crime, it was perfect for their needs. Lorth found a house with an old stable. It needed cleaning and patching, but it would be suitable.

The house was large, with a good property size to build a pasture for their future horses and still have room for a backyard for future children if Firmus still wants kids. They still had neighbors, and surrounding the community was a large fence and a gate at the front and back with 24 hour surveillance and security. It felt a bit too posh to Lorth, but he knew it was the kind of home that would meet their requirements now, especially for Firmus to have peace of mind about safety, which was most important.

Lorth gave Firmus his arm as he led his love in.

"Oh, Lorth... it's perfect."

"I thought you'd like it," Lorth kissed his forehead.

"I love it."

They settled in fairly well. It was too large a house for them, really, but Firmus liked the rooms.

Lorth worked on the barn and looked around for a good therapist. Firmus came running one afternoon as he was putting up the fence of the paddock.

"Fir, what-"

He burrowed into Lorth's arms, trembling. A bad dream during his nap.

"What was it, Fir?" Lorth held him close.

"They were there... cutting into me again... taking me apart."

"Shh... It will never happen again. You're whole."

He slowly relaxed and nuzzled in.

"Let me help you, Lorth."

"Of course. Come on then."

He kissed his husband's cheek. Just being near Lorth was soothing. They cleaned up more of the stable and patched the last holes in the roof.

"It's coming along nicely, babe. Why don't we take a break and walk around the neighborhood? There's a park not far from the house, I'm sure we can meet some neighbors there."

"Do you think it will be safe?"

"Of course, it will, Fir. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Then of course. Let's go."

They cleaned up and headed out, walking hand in hand. The park had a picnic area, a playground, and stretch of grass where people sat or played with dogs.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

They wandered into the park and stopped to watch kids play.

"Maybe someday we'll be the parents in there watching out for our kids."

Firmus nuzzled in, "Yeah."

"Excuse me?!" snapped a screechy voice, and Lorth almost groaned.

He turned.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Walking around the park to meet people. We're-"

"Why are you watching children?! That's disgusting!"

Lorth blinked.

"Are you serious?" he deadpanned.

"Yes! Go away before I call the police!"

"Ma'am, we have every right to be here. We're just-"

"I'll call-"

Lorth straightened to military posture.

"Ma'am, we are new and trying to meet people!" he barked.

"And you should start by staying as far away from her as possible. Trust me. No one likes her."

An extremely tall woman walked over from beside a man in a wheelchair. The woman sneered at them and stomped off.

"Wonder why," Lorth rolled his eyes and rubbed Firmus' back soothingly.

"I'm okay, Lorth."

"Failte Sarogath," the woman introduced herself, "Doctor Failte Sarogath, retired. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Lorth Needa, this is my husband Firmus. Retired Naval Captain and Admiral respectively."

"Sherly!" Failte called and beckoned him over.

Lorth estimated Failte at sixty - and if she was a retired doctor, seventy - but Sherly was less than thirty.

"How do you do?" Sherly offered a hand from his wheelchair.

He and Firmus shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. It's taken us a bit longer to get out to meet people."

"Believe me, it took us just as long. Don't mind Rose, by the way. She's a bitch," Failte assured, leaning on the back of Sherly's chair.

"Yeah we noticed."

Sherly glanced down at Lorth's shoes.

"You bought the third house on Cove Rd. Splendid. We live on the street behind you: Our properties meet."

"Oh, that's nice. We were just fixing up the barn and building a paddock actually."

"Do you intend to keep horses?"

"Of course, they do, Failte, look at their trousers!"

"Uh..." Firmus shifted a little closer to Lorth, thrown by their behavior.

Failte rolled her eyes.

"Let's not argue in front of guests. You two should come over for dinner. Friday?"

"What do you think, Fir?"

"I suppose."

"We'll go fishing and catch something on Thursday then," Failte grasped Sherly's wheelchair, "Come on now. I think it's time we got back to the house."

They watched them go, and Firmus nestled into Lorth.

"I think I want to go home, too, Lorth."

"Me too," Lorth agreed, steering them away, "Well... That was half all right."

"They're.... odd."

"Yes. They are, aren't they?" Lorth sighed and squeezed Firmus, "But nice enough. ...Rather an odd couple though. How old do you think Failte is?"

"Hard to say. Maybe in her seventies."

"I've never seen such a young man with an older woman like that. ...Refreshing, honestly."

Firmus chuckled and nuzzled him.

"Yeah, but I rather like my choice."

Lorth smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you, too, honey. I set up an appointment for you, Fir, with a therapist."

"A therapist?" Firmus questioned.

"I know you don't want to do it, honey, but you need it. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't want to talk to a stranger about... what happened."

"I know, baby, but I'm not trained or qualified to help you. I want you to get better, Firmus, and a therapist will help you."

"... I know, but..."

"Look, we'll just try them out. We'll find someone you like who can help you. Please. Do it for me."

Firmus sighed, "Okay..."

Lorth hugged him at the walkway to their house and then they walked up the steps.

"Firmus, I do this because I love you, and I want you to heal."

"I know, Lorth, it's just.... hard."

They went to the first therapy session on Wednesday. Firmus was on edge and stayed pressed into Lorth's side.

The therapist was young - practically a resident - but very calm and professional. She took Firmus to her office and came back with him after an hour. When Lorth asked, he learned they'd talked exclusively about the weather almost the whole time as she tried to draw him out.

He blinked in confusion. The weather? That whole time? Firmus looked... yep he looked bored out of his skull.

"Why wouldn't you talk to her about anything else?" He asked.

"I didn't want to," Firmus stubbornly replied, "I don't know her. I don't trust her."

Lorth sighed, "Firmus, please. For this to work you need to try."

"...Let me get to know her a little first, Lorth."

"All right. Maybe try opening up about lighter things, honey, happy times or hopes for the future so you're not bored to tears by weather talk."

"I'll do my best."

Lorth kissed his cheek.

"Good. Now let me take you out for dinner."

"I'd like that," Firmus smiled.

They went to a nice Italian restaurant. Firmus smiled as Lorth pulled out the chair for him. It was a beautiful evening and a wonderful meal.

Firmus kissed him deeply when they got home.

"I love you, Lorth."

"I love you too," Lorth pulled him inside, "Bedroom?"

"Carry me?"

"You're spoiled."

He picked Firmus up.

"And it's my own fault."

"You know it."

Firmus kissed his cheek.

"You deserve it, gorgeous."

He carried his husband up the stairs.

"You've been keeping up with your birth control, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I intend to make sweet love to you."

Firmus was boneless and sighed blissfully as Lorth got up to take care of him.

He brought back a washcloth and gently rubbed his husband down, paying careful attention to his scars.

Firmus flinched when Lorth touched them. This has been their first intimate moment since his capture, though Lorth had seen the scars.

Lorth gently stroked his face as he worked.

"Do they hurt?"

"... I hate them."

Lorth kissed his cheek.

"I think they make you look daring. Strong."

He looked at his husband with tears in his eyes.

"I feel weak."

"You're not weak."

Lorth laid down beside him and held him close.

"That's the last thing you are."

He buried his face in Lorth's chest.

"I feel so helpess. I *was* helpless."

"You were forced to be helpless by evil people. You're not there anymore."

"... But I can't get free of it... even here."

"You will be free, one day. It will take time."

"... I'm sorry... making you wait on our future."

"I'd rather wait with you than be with someone else."

Firmus relaxed into him.

"You are my future, Firmus, whatever future it may be."

He snuggled close.

"Thank you, Lorth."

"Anything for you, Fir."

"Hold me. Just... hold me and never let go."

"I promise,” Lorth patted his back.


	2. New Friends

On Friday, they were trying to determine how to get to their neighbor's house. The neighborhood was a maze.

They finally found their way, and Lorth rang the doorbell. No one answered on the first ring, so Lorth gave it a second go.

"Coming!" Sherly wheeled to the front door, "Oh, there you are. Failte just went out with the ladder, but I see you took the long way."

"The ladder?"

"So, you could get over our fence. We'd put in a gate, but, well... What if we had bad neighbors?"

"Thanks, but this way works just fine, and Firmus and I would rather none of our neighbors have a gate into our backyard.

"Of course, of course. Our logic exactly."

Sherly led them out onto the porch and put his hands around his mouth to holler down to Failte.

"IF YOU SCREAM ACROSS THE YARD ONE MORE TIME, I WILL CALL THE PFASSKING POLICE!" a familiar voice yelled.

"What was that?" Firmus asked.

"You're louder than I am!" Sherly yelled back, "Nevermind, it's just Rose. You met her on Tuesday the same day you met us."

"She lives next door?"

"Unfortunately. Her kids are as terrible as she is. Her oldest daughter thinks she's the best thing to every grace the galaxy because she's some dressage rider."

"Dressage rider?" Lorth looked over at Firmus.

"Yes. Competitions or something. She calls the police on us at least once a month. Don't worry. Failte is friends with them."

Sherly waved to his wife as she came back from the fence with a large ladder.

"They came the long way, darling!"

"So, I see."

"If you lot don't stop letting smoke blow into my yard, I'm going to call the HOA!" Rose was still upset.

"Oh, be quiet you **** *** **** ********* **** **** ****!" Failte shouted something back at her. "You'll ruin our swimming pool orgy!"

Sherly burst out laughing.Firmus looked like he wanted leave. Immediately.

"Sorry. Rose has been in a mood. Her daughter lost her dressage preliminary yesterday," Failte explained as she opened the grill, "Needless to say, there will be no swimming pool orgy."

"Lorth..."

Sherly looked up, "Oh, dear... I'd forgotten. Failte, let's eat inside where Rose can't bother us.

"Sorry," Failte pulled off the fish, "We forget sometimes, people aren't... Well, we have a strange sense of humor. Let's call it that."

"Strange is right," Firmus whispered to his husband.

He wasn't upset that Lorth could tell but certainly a little uncomfortable and off-kilter.

"I'm very sorry. Sometimes, we say things to annoy Rose and forget other people have ears too," Sherly apologized again as they went up into the house.

"It's not your fault."

"Of course, it's not. It's Rose's for being oversensitive. Now, who likes their Mahi-Mahi a little pink?"

"Be honest, Failte," Sherly boredly replied.

"...Who likes their Mahi-Mahi entirely cooked all the way through?" Failte began serving.

"I've never had Mahi-Mahi," Firmus said.

"It's fish. A little meatier than most," Failte explained, handing around lemons.

"It smells good," Lorth said.

"It should. I marinate it the moment I filet them," Failte assured, sitting down to her own plate, "There's corn and brussels sprouts for afterwards."

It was quite good, and Firmus enjoyed it, despite being very picky and particular about what fish he actually liked. They discussed the nearby sea. Sherly and Failte owned a boat and were - in spite of Sherly's disadvantage - accomplished skin divers and deep-sea fishermen.

Firmus wasn't as interested. He had been caught in a riptide when he was young and nearly drowned, so the ocean was not something he enjoyed to this very day, unless he was just walking in the shallows. When his mind wandered, the subject changed to shop talk. Lorth and Failte got into a mild discussion of combat strategy.

He scooted closer to Lorth and leaned on his husband. Lorth glanced at him but relaxed when he saw Firmus didn't appear scared or upset. His husband was lost in his own thoughts judging from the vacant look in his eyes.

"A pincer attack is almost always the best tactic," Failte argued, "The two arms of the claw surround and confuse the enemy and trap them between each other. Fighting on two fronts never ends well.

Firmus yawned before Lorth could answer, and he chuckled.

"Hey now, don't fall asleep yet, hon."

He blushed.

"Sorry."

"Might be time to go home."

Lorth kissed his forehead.

"It's time for your bath and massage now that I'm thinking of it," Failte told Sherly.

"It has gotten rather late."

They stood up.

"Thank you for the meal. Maybe next time you can come to our house for dinner," Firmus said.

Lorth smiled, pride filling him at his husband reaching out and offering to be a host.

"Of course. We'd be delighted. Do you want to use the ladder?"

"No, we drove around, so we'll drive home."

"We'll walk you out then."

Sherly began wheeling out to the front door. They waved as they drove off.

"Well that was a nice evening, Fir."

"Yeah."

Lorth chuckled, "Full and sleepy, huh?"

"Yeah," Firmus yawned, "We should buy some Mahi-Mahi."

"Sure, if you want to, hon. We need to go the store, anyway, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"Let's have them on Friday next week. It'll be fun."

"Then we really need to go to the store. I'm thinking beef roast."

"Mmm."

"Scalloped potates, roasted vegestables, and honey wheat rolls."

"Don't make me hungry, we just ate."

Firmus chuckled, "I'll write up a grocery list."

"Fir,... what do you think about me getting a job, just to make sure we've got some income? I don't mean right now."

"I think it's fine. What would you work as?"

"Well I don't know yet. With both our retirement packages we get money, so I could get away with part-time pretty easily. I'll look around when we go to the store. If I get a job, we'll need another speeder so you can get around, though, and I was thinking we should get a second anyway."

"Yes, we should get that," Firmus agreed.

"We don't really need the income with both our retirement, but it'll give me something to do for a couple hours and give us more leisure money. I just wanted your opinion since it would put me out of reach for a little while during the week, hon."

"Oh... right."

"I don't mean right now. I'll wait until you're doing better on your own, okay?"

"All right. I hope you won't have to wait too long."

"Hey, don't put yourself down, Fir. I'm not in any rush, fixing up the barn and getting ready to have a couple horses is work enough right now. Besides, you're more important."

"I know," Firmus cuddled into him, "I'm just tired of feeling like I'm holding you back."

"Honey, you're not holding me back. We're in this together," he played with Firmus' wedding ring, "Remember, 'in sickness and in health, for better or for worse'."

we can use this for kind of a "blank" since it has the same template, but obviously things would need to be embellished and lengthened for an original story.

"No one signs up for this when they make that promise," Firmus sighed, "But thank you."

"This is exactly what I 'signed up' when I asked you to marry me, Firmus. Standing by you through thick and thin, your best and your worst."

Lorth kissed his hand.

"Even if you don't believe me right now."

Firmus smiled at him.

"Why do you have to be so damn sweet and romantic?"

"It's why you married me."

He pulled into a parking spot at the store and took Firmus hand again.

"Firmus, I meant it when I said 'for better or for worse'. Right now we're just in a season of worse. It'll get better. I promise."

They did their shopping in contemplative quiet. At least, it was contemplative quiet until Rose showed up.

Firmus was selecting products for his cycle when she walked into the aisle. Lorth was in another aisle getting allergy relief.

"Go away," Firmus said as soon as she came into sight.

"Look, I'm not going to yell. I came to warn you, stay away from those people."

"I'd rather stay away from you. So kindly leave me alone."

He grabbed a package of pads.

"I'm serious. They're bad news."

"Says the woman who called my husband and I 'disgusting' for standing at the park and threatened to call the police on us without letting us explain ourselves. Pfssak off."

"Look, if I say I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, will you just be careful? I'm trying to help."

She turned away with a scoff.

Firmus rolled his eyes. Failte and Sherly were odd, but he could sense they didn't have bad intentions. The Force was calm around them but agitated around Rose. Her weak signature was agitated and brooding... bitchy.

Lorth came into the aisle.

"Ready?"

"Ready, Lorth."

"Come on then."

Lorth reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. They were out and it was useful to have.

On Tuesday Lorth was ushering Firmus into the speeder.

"Lorth, what's all the fuss?"

"We're going to pick a truck and a horse trailer... then we're going to an auction."

The barn and paddock were finally ready, and Lorth had spent most of Monday getting feed, hay, and everything else. He knew having something to focus on, feeding, grooming, cleaning the horses would give Firmus something to do besides clean the house and cook. Besides that they had a cleaning droid to help since the house was so big.

"All right!" Firmus agreed at once, climbing in.

They picked up the necessary supplies and headed almost immediately to the auction.

Lorth's comm buzzed. Firmus grabbed it and flicked it on.

"Hello?" Lorth said.

It was a text message. "Saw you leaving. Finally getting the horses?" It was accompanied by a horse gif.

"You really need to change that so your calls make a different sound, love."

"Sorry, it's the default. Who is it?"

"It's Sherly."

"Oh, right I swapped numbers with him and Failte."

Firmus texted back. "Yes."

"I have a bet with Failte on what breeds you'll get." Sherly texted again.

"What do you think we'll get?" Firmus sent back.

He texted Firmus a picture of a gorgeous appaloosa and a palamino akhal-teke.

"We'll just have to wait and see," he replied.

Before the auction they could walk around and see some horses for sale that weren't going to auction. Firmus particularly liked a sweet black Percheron gelding named Titan, but he was more interested in a sport type horse.

"How about this pretty boy?" Lorth suggested of an Arabian.

"I don't... know..."

He stopped short and stared. Ahead was a stunning palomino Thoroughbed. His coat like was a newly minted gold coin, and his mane and tail were pure white. He was large, easily 16 hands, and all muscle.

"That one,” he pointed ahead.

The palomino was a 4-year-old stallion named Sundance. His ears pricked up as Firmus approached, and he lowered his head to sniff the former Admiral then nosed his pockets in hopes of treats.

"He's so beautiful, Lorth."

"Wow. He sure is, hon."

Sundance snorted and rubbed his head against Firmus' chest, hoping for some ear scritches. Firmus was glad to oblige.

"Is he for sale?"

Lorth checked the price.

"Expensive but not astronomical. If he's the one you want, Fir, we'll get him."

"Find the seller and put in our bid, fast. I'll stay with him," Firmus nuzzled Sundance.

They bought Sundance, and Lorth found a dapple-grey Thoroughbred gelding named Bishop that he liked. The surprise was them both agreeing to also purchase Titan. The Percheron was so sweet, but his age of 18 years put a lot of people off buying him. His owner was thrilled.

"Thank you, lads. I'm afraid I'm just too old to keep up with the care of a horse, 'specially one so big. He does good under saddle and pulling a cart, and he loves youngsters. Gentle as lamb," the old man said as Lorth paid.

"...Can people in wheelchairs ride?"

It suddenly occurred to Lorth to ask. He'd never considered the question before.

"Well, they'd need a specially designed saddle and another rider around, just to be safe, but if you know one who'd like to you couldn't put them on a gentler, steadier horse than Titan."

"Might have to try," Firmus agreed, patting Titan's nose, "Let's get them loaded, Lorth."

They loaded up the horses and got in the truck. They had driven the speeder home and taken only the truck to the auction.

"We'll see about tack tomorrow after your appointment. Today lets just get them settled."

Firmus nodded.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'm so excited."

"You should talk about the horses with your therapist instead of the weather," Lorth suggested, kissing his forehead.

"I will. It's bound to be less boring anyway."


	3. Horses and a Brat

He texted Sherly, and their neighbors were waiting to greet them when they pulled in. Lorth drove to the barn, and they got out.

"Ha. I was right. Draft horse," Failte pointed at Titan as Firmus led him out.

Lorth then stepped out with Bishop as Firmus turned Titan loose in the paddock.

"Thoroughbred! And a dapple!" Sherly claimed victory.

"You thought they would get Appaloosa," Failte snorted at him.

"And you thought they would get white!" Sherly contradicted.

Firmus smiled and went back into the trailer, bringing out Sundance.

"Palomino! I think that goes to me."

"Now hang on. I bet on draft horses in black and white, and you bet on an appaloosa and an akhal-teke in dapple and palomino. It doesn't seem to me like you won at all."

"The one who 'won', are Lorth and I, to be honest," Firmus said, turning the stallion loose into the paddock and watching him canter over and play with Bishop.

"Sundance really stands out," Lorth chuckled.

Sherly and Failte looked at each other.

"Well, if they won, who's on top tonight?"

Sherly smacked her.

"Sundance is a beautiful horse," he turned back to them, "I think all three of them are lovely. But I am surprised you brought home three after all. I thought you only wanted two."

"Yeah well Titan won us over in the end. He caught our attention at the start, sweet thing he is, but Fir wanted a sport horse, so we moved on and found Sundance and Bishop. As we were leaving Titan was still there. No one really wanted him since he's already 18 years old. We decided we'd take him."

"Eighteen? I don't know enough about horses to tell," Sherly peered at them, "I've never been around them much before."

"It's pretty common for them to live anywhere from 20 to 30 years. Titan could live another 12 years or more, he could live another month, we don't know, but we'll enjoy him while we've got him. All his papers, including a vet checkup before the sale put him in excellent health, though, so I'd wager he'll be around a while yet," Firmus said.

Titan trotted over and lowered his great head to Firmus for attention.

"Hey, beauty," Firmus nuzzled him, "This is Sherly and Failte, boy. They're our neighbors."

He snorted and lipped Firmus' hair.

"Hey. You silly thing, I'm not a hay bale."

"You have hair like one," Lorth teased.

"At least I brush mine instead of just running my fingers through it and calling it good," he shot back.

"Oh yeah-"

"Mooooom!"

All heads turned to Rose's backyard where a 14 or so year old girl was standing, looking at the horses. Lorth had yet to put a privacy fence at the property line, and Rose didn't have a fence in the back, though both Failte and the neighbor on the other side had fences, though the other neighbor had two dogs, which resulted in need a fenced in backyard.

"You don't have any water balloons, do you?" Failte muttered to Sherly.

"Never when we really could use them," he muttered back.

"What on Coruscant is she yelling about," Lorth asked as Rose came out to see why her daughter was yelling.

"Something stupid, probably," Failte gripped the back of Sherly's chair.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"They bought my horse!" Lucy cried.

"Definitely something stupid," Sherly muttered back.

"Her horse?" Lorth mouth.

Firmus just looked confused and decided it would be wise to bring the horses in. He climbed the fence and went to fetch Sundance, Lorth taking Titan into the barn. Thankfully he had two stalls ready and getting a third wouldn't take long.

Rose stomped out to the fence and glared at Sherly and Failte.

Firmus clipped lead ropes onto Sundance and Bishop's halters.

"Take one step onto my property, and I'll call the police for trespassing," he told her, in no mood to deal with her.

"That's the horse I was buying for my daughter's birthday."

"Oh, that's a bad idea," Failte commented, "Children aren't responsible enough to manage a pet's needs during an exciting part of the year like that. It's better to wait a month at least."

"You stay out of this!"

"Well I bought him, so now he's mine. Also, I spoke with Sundance's owner. You offered him *half* of what Sundance is worth."

"There's nothing wrong with a little haggling!"

"A little? You offered HALF of what he's worth, and when the price was raised you wouldn't pay, even though it still wasn't full price. I paid full price. Sundance is mine, and I have the papers to prove it now."

"Let's go inside," Lorth told Firmus, guiding him gently away, "We don't have to argue with this idiot."

"How dare you?! You're a thief!"

"I'm going to start on a privacy fence first thing tomorrow..."

Firmus nodded.

"Good thing we have security cameras, too," he said, loud enough for Rose to hear.

Cameras had been the first thing Lorth installed to the house, and he had put them on the barn too once he had finished repairing it.

"Well. That was fun."

Failte peeked out the window.

"Lucy's still throwing a fit."

"Well if they try anything you can be damn sure I'm calling the police," Lorth said.

"Best strategy, I think. Though heaven knows it's not going to stop her."

Failte let the curtain fall back.

Firmus had gone into the kitchen to make tea.

"I can't have them causing trouble. Firmus is excited, more excited than he's been in a long time."

"If you need to hide or lay low, we have plenty of guest rooms," Sherly offered.

"What?"

"I don't think this is a hide situation, Sherly."

"I meant if Firmus is being overwhelmed or harassed," Sherly shrugged, "It could happen."

"Thank you, but I think we'll be fine. Firmus can handle himself against them. I just don't want them ruining his excitement over the horses."

"Of course not. I can see that."

Failte paced away from the window.

"I have no idea what's wrong with that woman."

"She's spoiled, and so are her kids. Spoiled and entitled."

"I know that. But you'd think - at some point - that would fade."

"You would think."

Firmus came back with a tray.

"Tea's ready."

"Oh, good. Thank you."

Failte looked up.

"Can I put Sherly up on the couch?"

"Of course. Do you need help?"

"No, no, it's fine. We just like to ask before moving me out of my chair," Sherly dismissed it, wrapping his arms around Failte's neck as she shimmied her hands under his wrap and lifted him.

"Impressive."

"We've had lots of practice."

Failte edged carefully over to the couch and set him down, moving his legs half-up onto the seat so he could lean back.

"There we go."

Firmus passed around cups.

"Why do you and Rose hate each other so much?" Firmus asked as they settled in, "She seems to really have it out for you two."

"Well, first off, I'd like to point out, it might be a little bit our fault. We're not exactly good at diplomacy."

"Still it seems a little... extreme. She even approached Fir about the store to 'warn' him about you."

"Hmph. Is she still on about that?" Sherly snorted.

"She is convinced that I am a pedophile." Failte explained, "Because obviously why else would such a disparate age gap appear in a relationsh,p?"

"...Is she unaware of the Emperor Consort?" Needa asked, genuinely confused.

"Yeah. He's young enough to be the Emperor's grandson," Firmus added.

"To her that's acceptable," Sherly waved it off, "Because the Emperor is a man and a wealthy and powerful one. Failte's a woman."

"I told her I have a penis. It didn't seem to make much difference."

"I think she's wound up because you have a better bust, personally. Hers is all silicon."

Firmus set down his tea and walked back into the kitchen.

"Fir?"

"I need alcohol for this level of stupid," his husband answered.

"Whiskey?" Failte asked.

"Not in this house. I have Denonean Blossom Wine, though. Vintage. A retirement gift. Might as well pop it open. Max would approve using it to deal with stupid."

Lorth chuckled, "He would."

"Max?" Sherly asked.

"General Maximillian Veers. A good friend."

"If he approves using wine to deal with stupid, he must be a good friend indeed."

Sherly accepted one of the glasses and took a sip.

"This is fabulous."

"Denon has fantastic wines, and Max knows Lorth and I abhor whiskey, so he always finds us the best wines he can."

"Oh, well now we just can't be friends," Failte pouted in disappointment.

"Let's make an exception, darling."

Sherly playfully flicked his scarf at her.

"I can't stand the taste."

"And I can't because of my uncle. He was a mean drunk... and he was always drunk off his ass on whiskey," Lorth said, shaking his head.

"Fine, we'll make an exception. But just once," Failte agreed at once.

"Oh, you need to call your parents tonight," Firmus said, nudging Lorth's feet off the loveseat so he could sit back down.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Hopefully, they haven't sent out a search party."

"How long has it been?" Sherly asked.

Lorth grinned, "A week, but Mom worries."

Sherly tensed slightly.

"Worries?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. By worries I assume you mean she waits by the comm if you don't call in good time and is afraid you might not come home," Failte held up a flat hand.

"Something like that yeah."

Sherly set his glass down.

"...You might as well know. My mother used the accident that put me in that chair to assert complete control over my life. I was... addled, for a time after it, and she manipulated the psychologist into diagnosing me with "periods of lucidity" but overall as "completely mentally dependent."

"Bitch," Firmus said bluntly.

"Yep. No, my mother is the one who, if she could, would wrap Fir and I in bubble wrap and protect us from everything. She settles for a once a week or more com call, and we text, but it's harder with the time differences. Don't worry. My mother is a sweet lady, and I couldn't have asked for a better mom. ... Could have had a better uncle though."

"Good," Failte snorted, "My parents sucked too. It's nice to meet people who have a different experience of them in general."

"I can't speak for my birth parents, but my adoptive parents were great... right up until I refused to follow the culture of Axxlia and become an escort."

Sherly snorted, "Axxilia is an interesting place to say the least. I'm glad you got away."

"Me too."

"You have to call your brother... and Max, by the way, Fir."

"I know. I didn't forget, like someone I could name."

"I didn't forget either! We've just been busy!"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, you're impossible."

"You married me, Lorth."

"I know, and I'm glad I did."

"Well it's getting late, and we should be going. Thank you for the tea and wine."

"You'll still be coming over on Friday?"

"We wouldn't miss it, of course not."

"See you then."

The next morning Lorth worked on starting a privacy fence until it was time for Firmus' appointment. Failte and Sherly promised to keep an eye on their horses, just in case.

Lorth kissed Firmus's cheek.

"I'll be right out here if you need me, love."

"I know."

Firmus kissed him back and stepped into the office. They did talk about horses and - Lorth was pleased to hear - a little about the military.

When the hour was up Firmus returned and nuzzled up to him looking for affection.

"Hi, beautiful. I heard you talked about military. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, but it was just stuff about the Academy," Firmus blushed.

"It's still something, Fir."

"Yeah I guess."

Lorth pecked his lips.

"Come on, lets go get some tack."

When they got home, Firmus wanted to try to ride immediately. Lorth couldn't refuse him, so they set to work tacking up Sundance. Firmus had an English saddle and a light trail saddle. The materials for both saddles were Hibakian leather, strong, durable, and extremely light, which is why it was so popular for saddles and other horse gear. The trail saddle, which was usually lighter than a full, traditional western saddle anyway, only weighed 13.5 pounds, while the English saddle weighed only 8 pounds. Lorth had a trail saddle as well, and once Sundance was tacked up, they worked on Bishop. They had checked the rules of the community, and it was allowed to ride horses on the road, and in the park. There were some trails on the community property for horses as well, and Firmus was eager to check them out.

They headed out at once, trotting gently through the trees. They broke out of their property and moved onto the road to head to the park and the trails. Cleaning droids went down the streets every half hour to clean them from the horses. Failte and Sherly were in the park and approached them, waving.

"I see you got your tack."

Failte pushed Sherly's wheelchair beside the horses. Sherly wore protective leather gloves when they went out so he could push himself, but his arms still got tired.

"We did."

Firmus looked at Lorth and nodded. They had bought another saddle as well, as very special one.

"We're not far from the house. Do you want to take Titan out?" Lorth asked them.

Failte and Sherly exchanged glances.

"I don't mind if you want to, dear. The point was for me to get some exercise." Sherly told her.

Firmus smiled, "See, we actually bought another saddle. One made for paraplegics. Well we bought two. One is a two-person saddle with interchangeable straps for you to ride in front of back, Sherly."

"Well, now that sounds interesting," Failte grinned, "Can Titan hold both of us at once?"

All four turned towards Lorth and Firmus's house.

"He should be fine. The saddle's Hibakian leather and super light, which helps, too."

They had also bought a couple mounting stirrups and Firmus had one in his saddle bag already since both Sundance and Bishop were tall horses.

Getting Sherly on Titan was the largest struggle. Failte could lift him but getting him above her shoulder and onto a horse was harder.

Firmus and Lorth had to step in and help. They used to the mounting block and got him secure in the front of the saddle before Failte mounted from the mounting block herself. They both trapped on the spare helmets. Firmus had bought six helmets just in case any got lost, damaged, or just straight broken.

"Think you're ready?"

Sherly grabbed the reins.

"I think so."

"Of course, you are. Let's see if we can get him to walk."

He gave the reins a little snap.

"Hup."

Titan immediately began walking.

"Take him around the paddock, get a feel for it," Lorth rode beside them.

Titan was obedient and steady. Lorth wondered if he had experience with riders who needed hands and words to give commands before. He made a note to contact his old owner and ask.

"Woah," Sherly pulled back on the reins gently, "I think I did okay."

"You did great.," Firmus said.

"Think you can take him on the trails?" Failte asked.

"I think so."

"Don't worry, we'll be right there," Lorth said as Sherly guided Titan out of the paddock.

Failte fluffed Sherly's hair into an adorable mess as he concentrated.

"Remember, you're supposed to relax."

"I'm trying."

They were just reaching the trails when galloping hooves caught their attention right as Lucy came charging from the around the corner on a bay Appaloosa.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Failte cried out as the three horses were forced to scatter. Lucy came so close, Sherly flinched back into his wife's chest and dropped the reigns.

Titan stood firm and pawed the ground, baring his teeth. The Appaloosa was smarter than her rider and veered away from the much bigger gelding.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, "You ran me off!"

Failte gave her the coldest look Firmus or Lorth ever saw on a woman.

"The next time you come within arm's reach of my husband, I will use that arm to clothesline you."

"You're not supposed to gallop so close to the park anyway, according to the community and trail rules," Lorth said.

Sherly shook off his shock.

"There's a closed track for galloping. Use that."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but I'm sure the HOA will be very interested in the video of you nearly ramming us," Firmus said, holding up his com.

He had been recording since they left the house with Sherly, Failte, and Titan. He had intended to give them a copy of the ride video, since, until Lucy nearly rammed them, they had been having fun.

Failte gave them a thumbs up.

"Now walk your horse home."

She shot Firmus a withering look but rode for home, calling him a thief under her breath. She was still determined to have Sundance.

As soon as she was out of sight, Failte pressed Sherly into her frame.

"Are you all right, cara bella?" she questioned, one hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine."

Titan snorted.

"My thoughts exactly, boy," Sherly said, "Let's not let her ruin today for us. Come on boy, hup."

He snapped the reins again. They rode the trails for about an hour before heading back. Lorth and Firmus helped them both down from Titan's back.

"Tally-ho!"

Sherly slid off and into Failte's arms. She expertly situated him in his chair.

"That was brilliant. Thank you so much. You have to let us re-pay you for the saddle."

"No, it was our pleasure," Firmus said.

"Don't complain if we have to get you two a new furniture set when life day comes around then."

Failte leaned on the wheelchair.

"A patio set," Sherly agreed, "To replace that tacky wicker the old folks' left. It'll be worn out by life day anyway."

"We can't stop you, can we?"

"I'd like to see you try." Failte smirked.


	4. Tender Troubles

Lorth and Firmus went home and put the horses away while Sherly and Failte rushed off to an appointment to donate blood and have a date night in the city.

"How about we order pizza and binge movies?" Lorth asked.

Firmus kissed him.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"A couple times a day," Lorth chuckled and put in the order, "What do you want to binge, hon?"

"Can we forget we're adults and binge Disney?"

Lorth chuckled. "Sure, we can. In fact, that sounds perfect. We need to be kids every once in a while."

They got the movies out and stretched out to watch. Pinocchio had just finished when their food arrived. An extra-large supreme, deep dish pizza, breadsticks, a dessert brownie pizza, and three flavors of boneless wings, fiery pineapple habanero, honey bbq, and garlic and parmesan.

"Party in this house!" Firmus pumped his fists in the air as Lorth came in.

"Fir, are you drunk?"

"Nope. I'm hyper!"

"... You put extra sugar in your sweet tea again didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun. No brownie pizza for you."

"Awwwww, but babe..."

"No! Do you want to repeat the Coffee Incident?"

"In my defense I had just run a three-day mission with five hours of sleep total and still had a full shift to do."

He pressed against Lorth's back as he plated food.

"Besides, you usually like it," he purred.

"Because you act like a rabbit in heat, yeah, but it's a strain on my back too.," Lorth kissed him, "Anyway, not in front of Jiminy Cricket yet."

"If it's too much for you, Lo, I can top too."

"You be patient. Eat you dinner and lets watch Aladdin. We'll see about after."

Lorth popped in the DVD case and they began munching wings together. Everything was going find until Aladdin was thrown into the ocean and nearly drowned. Firmus began to tremble and make choked whimpers.

Lorth pulled him close, "What's wrong?"

His eyes were vacant, lost in the past. Lorth paused the movie and held him.

"Fir? Firmus, hey. Come on. Come back to me, baby."

Firmus eventually looked up at him and then pressed into his chest, eyes closing.

"Firmus?"

"They... they used waterboarding on me," he rasped.

It was the first time he'd talked about anything specific. Lorth held him close.

"I'm so sorry. I'll fast forward, baby. I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. I... I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. I get it."

Lorth kissed his forehead and skipped the scene.

"I'll keep an eye out for anything else."

He pulled Firmus close again.

"I'm sorry. I... know I can't avoid triggers if I don't tell you...."

"Don't force yourself, baby."

"... I'm sorry, Lorth..."

Lorth kissed him again.

"No. You need time to heal. You don't need to apologize."

He sighed and nodded.

"Now let's watch something harmless. Like..."

He tried to think of something.

"...Cars?"

"Sure."

Lorth and Firmus's third visit to their therapist was a disaster. Firmus, in a vulnerable move, brought up his reaction to the near drowning scene in Aladdin. Lorth hovered outside, just as nervous as his husband.

Before long, he began to hear sobbing as Firmus tried to tell her about what happened to him. Lorth looked up, frowning. He wasn't supposed to enter until he was asked to or the session ended.

Firmus was choking around his wounds, but now that he was saying them, finally, he couldn’t stop.

"I couldn't... fight them... I just-"

The therapist burst into her own flood of horrified tears. Lorth's jaw dropped as she ran from the room. A more experienced therapist came back a few moments later. It was too late, Firmus was hunched over, shaking, and he refused to say another word.

"I'm so sorry. Please, come back next week and we'll have a replacement therapist," the older man told Lorth, "This is... unprecedented. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. It's best if I took him now anyway. He won't even talk to me when he gets like this."

The man nodded.

"You won't be charged for this... appointment."

Lorth approached Firmus, making sure his footsteps were loud.

"Fir? Honey? You want to go home?" he asked gently.

Firmus looked up, face miserable and tear stained.

"Oh, honey... Is it okay if I hug you?"

When Firmus got like this Lorth never ever touched him without permission. He had done it once in the beginning, and Firmus had broken his wrist. His husband nodded and reached for him desperately.

Lorth pulled him close and kissed his temple.

"Let's go home."

The drive home was silent. Lorth was worried and seething internally as well. Who tries to be a PTSD therapist only to be horrified when confronted by someone with serious PTSD, and whose idea was it to send in a trainee anyway? She had been very young. He should have protested.

"I'm sorry, Fir, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Lorth focused on getting them home.

Firmus changed and took Titan out for a trail ride. He needed solitude, for a little while anyway, and Sundance was nervous under him when Firmus' anxiety and other symptoms flared. Titan must have been a therapy horse at some point in his life.

Lorth rubbed down Sundance and Bishop under the sunny afternoon while he waited for Firmus to come home.

Firmus began crying as he rode. Soon he was trembling. He sobbed and sobbed, feeling helpless and broken. Titan stopped in his tracks and carefully lowered himself to lay down, turning his head to nibble Firmus' boot and just waited.

Firmus hugged his neck and buried his face in his mane. Horse and man stayed like that, Firmus sobbing in the warm, black neck and coarse mane as Titan waited, breathing steadily under him, almost soothing.

Finally, Firmus just rested against Titan's neck, hugging him. Sensing the former Admiral was calm once more and no longer in danger of falling, Titan got to his feet, and started back for home.

"... You were trained, weren't you, boy?" Firmus croaked.

Titan snorted softly as he carried Firmus back home.

"You deserve some warm mash when we get home."

Firmus sat up and rubbed his face with his sleeve. Lorth waved at them when he saw them coming.

Firmus waved back and slid down onto the mounting block. He knew there were tear tracks still on his face. Titan rubbed against his chest for scritches.

"Loth, make him some mash, would you?"

"Sure."

Lorth kissed his cheek.

"I put the pizza in the oven to heat up.”

"We need to talk to Mr. Sanchez about how in the galaxy he trained this horse."

"Why? What did he do?"

Firmus patted Titan's neck.

"I... I had an episode while riding..." he admitted.

"Oh, Fir..." "Titan stopped, laid down, and just... waited."

"Did he? Good job, boy." Lorth patted the horse. "You definitely get some mash."

"When I calmed down, he got up and started for home by himself. He *had* to have been trained, Lo."

"Yeah, that sounds like something he'd have to be trained for. Good boy."

He led Titan into the stable and made him the mash. The pizza was just finishing when he got back inside. He plated some and went upstairs to their bedroom.

"Firmus?"

"In the tub," his husband called from the bathroom, "Come in."

Lorth pushed his way in.

"I brought you your pizza."

Firmus leaned over the wide edge of their large bathtub.

"Thank you, love."

Lorth sat on the edge.

"... I worried you today,... didn't I?"

"A little," Lorth admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"Honey, _I'm_ sorry. I should have asked for a different therapist right away. When I saw I thought she was too young, but I didn't say anything. I thought they must know best."

Firmus cuddled close to him.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't speak up, and it just got you hurt."

"It's okay."

They kissed softly.

"I love you, Lorth. I hate making you worry."

"And I love you, Firmus. Seeing you hurt... it's the worst. I want you to try with the new therapist, but try as your pace, okay?"

Firmus nodded.

"Okay. ... Can I have my pizza now?"

"Oh, sorry!"

His husband giggled and nuzzled him.

"I love you even if you forget to feed me."

"You brat, I do not forget to feed you."

Lorth went and got his own pizza and they had a picnic lunch in the bath.

Afterward Firmus went to read, and Lorth went to build a swing on the back porch. He didn't quite have the privacy fence finished, but he had run out of posts, and the style was out of stock until Saturday at the nearest store, so he'd finish it this weekend. The store would call him when the posts arrived.

He saw Lucy in her backyard and didn't think anything of it at first. He thought she'd have the mind to stay there, considering their encounter on the trails earlier in the week. He hummed as he worked on the swing.

When he peeked up next, she was near the fence, watching their horses, but didn't seem to be doing anything wrong. Still she wasn't over the property line yet so he couldn't say anything. He really couldn't yell at her for watching their horses where he still hadn't built the privacy fence. Thankfully it was just two sections left to be built. He had honestly thought he had enough posts when he bought the materials.

"Here boy," he heard her say over the sound of his tools.

He turned at once. Sundance was approaching her as she held out an apple. She was still not over the property line, just luring the golden stallion closer. He took his com out of his pocket. That did it. If she did what he thought she was about to do he was going to call the police.

"Come on..." she muttered, holding out the apple insistently.

Sundance reached the fence. Lorth was now regretting that there were two gates to allow for quick rounding up depending on which gate the horses were closer to. He was going to change it to just one gate and see about training all three to come at a call or whistle.

"Don't you dare," he whispered as he watched her.

She snatched a lead rope up from beside her, clipped it onto the palomino's halter, opened the gate, and led him out, shutting the gate behind her.

Lorth dialed.

"Hello, Police? My horse has just been stolen by my next-door neighbor's child."

Once he got confirmation a couple officers were on the way he went inside to tell Firmus.

"Fir!"

"Coming!"

Firmus came out the small library and reading room.

"What is it, love?"

"Lucy, took Sundance. The police are on their way?"

"What?! That brat took my horse?!" he yelled.

"Yes, but don't worry. The police are on their way. I'm going to pull the footage."

"I want that fence up tonight. I don't care if the last two posts aren't the same style or color, buy whatever posts are the right size, and finish that damn fence."

Yep it was still scary when Firmus got mad, despite his short stature.

"I'll get it done," Lorth promised.

The doorbell rang, and Firmus went to answer it.

"The officers are here, Lorth."

The police officers reviewed the footage.

"Do you want to press charges?"

"If I can get my horse back with minimal trouble, I'll be happy," Firmus folded his arms, "But if they give us trouble, then yes."

"All right. Lets go get your horse back, sirs."

They followed the officers around the block to Rose's house. Failte and Sherly came out onto their porch to see what was going on.

Rose was clearly blindsided to find them and the two officers on her front porch.

"...Is there a problem here?"

"Ma'am we have a report and footage of your daughter taking a horse belonging to these gentlemen. We'll need to check your barn."

Lucy came to the door. She turned pale when she saw the policemen.

"Do you have to? My daughter would never steal."

"Ma'am, we have video proof. Show us to the barn, please."

"I want to see this video!" She exclaimed as she let them in.

They headed to the barn. Lucy tried to run ahead, but the first officer opened the door before she could get there. Sundance whinnied when he saw Firmus and Lorth.

"Sundance!"

Firmus rushed to the horse while Rose sputtered and flustered.

"You were saying, Ma'am?"

Firmus opened the stall, keeping hold on Sundance's halter.

"Lets get you home, boy."

"I think an apology is in order," Lorth commented as they led the Palomino out.

"As if! He should be mine anyway!" Lucy yelled, stomping her foot.

"Forget it, Lorth. Lets go so you can finish putting up the fence, oh, and Rose."

Rose looked up, "I had no idea - "

"I'm not pressing charges,... this time. Make sure there isn't a next time," Firmus said, glaring at Lucy then at Rose.

"There won't be," Rose glared after them.

Failte and Sherly waved as they walked Sundance out.

Firmus and Lorth waved back. Lorth hurried to the store, and the spent the afternoon finishing the fence.

"All finished, Fir."

He sighed, "Thank you, Ugh, I thought this neighborhood was supposed to be decent and safe. Instead we're neighbors with a stuck-up bitch and her spoiled brat who thinks stealing is acceptable!"

"I hope you're not talking about us," Sherly commented as they turned up the garden pathway, "What happened there? Lucy took Sundance?"

"Yes, little snot. Lorth, when we have kids, they are _not_ going to be acting like that."

"Of course not," his husband agreed at once., "As if we would ever allow it."

"Well we thought we'd check on you guys. Nice job on the fence, by the way."

"Yeah, it doesn't look too obvious it's a mismatch either," Lorth agreed, "Want to come in? We have leftover junk food."

"Can anyone say no to free junk food?" Sherly asked.

"Firmus sure can't, sugarholic." Firmus stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, stop teasing him," Failte rolled her eyes.

"Putting away a whole chocolate cake in an hour isn't normal for humans, Failte," Sherly pointed out, "Your sense of what to eat might be a little skewed."

"Says you. You eat nothing. One stalk of asparagus and you're done for a week."

Failte lifted him up the front steps.

"Firmus packs away Crystal Layer Cake like nothing."

"Crystal Layer Cake? That's death by sugar."

"I love Crystal Layer Cake," Failte fluffed Sherly's hair.

"Firmus does it in all white chocolate cake with raspberry frosting."

"Oh, my holy Force..." Sherly cringed.

"I would be interested in seeing this cake at some point," Failte commented as they rolled into the living room.

"Not all the time," Firmus protested, "I actually don't make it that way very often. I usually make it with dark chocolate cake and variety of frosting, raspberry, caramel, mint, dark chocolate, or cherry.”

"Thank God. I would have to question your taste. Hup, hup."

He made a strange noise at Failte, who lifted him at once and moved him to one of the couches.

Firmus and Lorth exchanged looks but didn't pry. Firmus went into the kitchen and heated up the rest of the leftovers, including breadsticks and brownie pizza.

Failte came in and helped them get everything ready.

"How are things? You two were in a state a few days ago."

"...My therapist wasn't so ready to... be a therapist."

"Oh?"

"She ran out crying," Firmus deadpanned.

"Don't give up," Failte advised, "A lot of people have a few bad therapists before they find the one they need."

"I'll be seeing a different one next week. Hopefully it will go better. ... At least she realized PTSD isn't the field for her early on..."

"I'm surprised you had a rookie assigned to you in the first place. That seems like an obvious mistake."

"I should have spoken up, but I assumed they knew best," Lorth said.

"Follow your instinct next time. I'm just glad it stopped now, when there's not much lost. Starting over will be easier."

"Yeah. The next one will hopefully be better."

"If not, I'd recommend Sherly's therapist. Sherly really likes him."

"We'll give the center we were at one more try," Firmus scratched his arm, "It's the closest."

"That's understandable. Sherly usually tries to get an earlier appointment then do our errands on that side of town when he has an appointment so we're not driving an hour just for that."

"That's a good idea," Lorth said.

They brought the food out to the living room.

"There's a little german shop on that side of town that makes the best chocolate biscuits in the city."

"Sounds great. Maybe we'll go check it out anyway. I heard there’s a great Thai restaurant over there, too," Firmus said.

"Try the papaya salad." Sherly advised. "Crisp, sour, and spicy. Beautiful."

"Sounds great."

"It is. You should come meet us after my next appointment. We'll have lunch together."

"What do you think, honey?" Lorth asked as Firmus, after playing the host, sat down and snuggled into him with his own food.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

"It's called IM Thai. We'll meet you there at twelve."

Failte pulled Sherly over to lean against her side and nuzzled him.

"When's your next appointment?"

"Friday."

"That'll be a nice way to wrap up the week, good lunch with friends."

"I'll drink to that."

Sherly took a deep sip of his tea.

"Oh, I called Mr. Sanchez while you were outside, Lo."

"Oh yeah? What did he say about Titan?"

"Something happened with Titan?" Sherly asked.

Firmus relayed the basics of what happened to them.

"He said his son used to have panic attacks, so all their horses were trained to respond that way."

"That's amazing. No wonder he's such a steady rider."

"Yeah. Sundance gets nervous, but I can tell it's not because *I'm* making him nervous, it's because he doesn't know what to do."

"You can tell that?"

"The Force. I can sense it."

"Can you train them the same way?"

"With the Force I can. If I didn't know how to do that, we'd need a professional horse trainer."

"Amazing," Sherly hummed, "Have you ever trained animals to do tricks?"

"No. I've tamed wild animals to avoid getting eaten on missions, but that was it."

"Tamed permanently or do they become wild after you leave?"

"I have no idea. I didn't fully tame them, just for me so they wouldn't attack me. They wandered off still wild other than they didn't want to hurt me."

"I wonder if they remember you."

"Well I'm not going back and test it."

"I imagine it would be extremely difficult, though useful if you ever decide to be a conservationist."

"I'm happy be out of the spotlight thank you."

"I'm not saying you're wrong," Failte shrugged.

Firmus nestled more firmly against Lorth, who nuzzled him. Sherly and Failte went home soon after.

Firmus shimmied into Lorth's lap.

"Hi, baby," Lorth chuckled.

"We're alone," Firmus purred.

"What am I going to do with you, my little rabbit?"

Firmus leaned in.

"Breed me," he purred hotly into his ear.

Lorth growled. Firmus knew exactly how to get him riled. He kissed his lover and opened his shirt. He stood, lifting Firmus with ease, and carried him up the stairs, kissing the nipping the exposed skin as he went.

They tumbled out onto bed together. Firmus kissed him and lifted his hips for Lorth to take off his pants.

"So impatient."

"I want you," Firmus insisted.

"You'll have me, don't worry. Let me worship you a bit, honey. You deserve it."

"Don't neglect yourself," Firmus kissed him.

Lorth kissed him back and slowly worked down, lavishing kisses and gentle nips all over Firmus' torso, tenderly kissing each scar. He would continually glace up with slate eyes filled with love and tenderness so deep Firmus wanted to cry.

Lorth loved it when he could see Firmus like this. So vulnerable. So open. Even before his capture Firmus was always a little guarded, especially in bed due to his past on Axxilia. He worked his way back up to Firmus' neck and laved there tenderly.

The younger man moaned softly, sighing in bliss. Lorth lifted his head and smiled down at him. Firmus looked away.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm... like I'm the rarest treasure in the galaxy."

"But you are, Fir."

"Stop," he squirmed, "No, I'm not, I'm just a beaten up, retired officer.

"No, you're not. You're a treasure. The rarest, most beautiful treasure of all."

"Lorth..."

"No. You are."

He pressed a kiss to his lips. Firmus trembled a little, and Lorth knew he was crying. Being praised like this had only gotten harder and more emotional for his husband since the capture.

So, Lorth decided to show him instead of speaking. Afterwards, Firmus slumped in his arms, clinging to him.

"There we go, there we go," he soothed as Firmus slowly loosened his grip, which had nearly choked him.

"Lorth?"

"Yes, love?"

"... Am I really that special?"

"Yes," Lorth firmly replied.

"... I love you."

"I love you, too, Firmus."


	5. Birthday Plans

The new therapist was much older and more experienced with PTSD. She came out to greet them and stopped when she saw Lorth.

"Well, hello you two. Would you both like to come back?"

"I thought this was one on one therapy," Lorth said.

"In these cases, I like to be able to speak with both partners for at least a portion of the session. It's important to give your relationship tensions attention in these situations."

"That makes sense,..." Firmus said.

"We'll take ten minutes or so and move on to the meat of the session's one-on-one after."

"All right."

So Lorth sat down next to Firmus. It became very clear the therapist was more interested in Lorth than Firmus, but Firmus kept quiet as Lorth talked about how he felt and how their relationship stood. Most of it was positive and supportive with no complaints and just well-wishes.

It was comforting to hear, honestly. She finally dismissed Lorth to the waiting room and turned on Firmus.

"Now that we're together, tell me something about your previous experience with one of our residents. I heard it did not end well."

"I started talking about what the rebels... did to me... she burst into tears and ran out. On my third session with her."

"Sometimes, horrible things have effects on even the most prepared or determined. It's hard to know how you'll react."

"No kidding."

"Don't worry. I have a lot of experience with veterans. There will not be a repeat. Where would you like to start?"

"Softly. No offense, but I don't really know you. I want a couple sessions before we start down there."

"All right. Let's talk about something you're comfortable with then."

"Well... we recently got some horses... and our neighbor's brat daughter tried to steal mine..."

"I imagine that made you quite angry. What did you do?"

"Lorth saw her do it and called the police. We got Sundance back, and I told her mother if anything remotely like it happened again, I'd be pressing charges."

"It sounds like you handled the situation as well as you could."

"Hopefully she learns the galaxy doesn't revolve around her, and just because her mother tried and failed to buy the horse doesn't mean when someone else buys it that they're a thief."

"A lesson everyone should learn. Sundance is a lovely name. What color is he?"

"He's a palomino."

"Why did you want horses?"

"I've always loved horses, even if riding was a rare experience growing up."

"So, this was a childhood dream?"

"I guess so. Lorth helped me make it happen," Firmus smiled softly, "He's... done so much for me."

"He sounds very supportive," she murmured under her breath, "Perhaps he can bear up... Not all can..."

"Pardon?"

"He sounds like a good partner."

"He's amazing. ... Better than I deserve, really, but I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Nobody believes they deserve their significant other."

"True."

A timer went off.

"Well that's all our time for today."

"Moving forward, if you'd like, your husband should ask for an appointment as well. It can be stressful, and therapy always helps."

"Well... it'll be up to him."

"Of course. That's what I meant. If ever he feels like he needs an outlet."

"I'll ask him."

Lorth stood as Firmus came out and nuzzled up to him.

"Hey, beautiful," Lorth nuzzled back, "Ready to go home?"

"Yep."

The therapist cleared her throat.

"I'll see you both next week," dhe smiled.

"She wants me to do therapy?" Lorth asked on the drive home.

"Yeah."

"...Maybe it might be nice to have someone to talk to. But I don't know that I need a whole other appointment."

"Maybe just give it a try."

"All right, honey. For you I'd sit through sessions all day."

Firmus laughed.

"Lorth, that's just straight cruel and usual punishment."

Lorth chuckled back and squeezed his hand, kissing his cheek at the next red light.

"Well, have you thought about what you want to do this weekend?"

"This weekend?"

Lorth chuckled, "Fir, it's your birthday."

"I completely forgot! What should we do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Um..."

Lorth chuckled as he pulled into their garage.

"We could start with dinner at a restaurant and a horse ride. What else would be fun?"

"How about a picnic and a hose ride? There a section of beach not too far from the community that allows horses."

"And then when we get home, a nice restaurant and maybe a movie or theater performance."

"A restaurant? After we had a picnic, Lo?"

"I was assuming the picnic was lunch and the restaurant was dinner."

"Oh. Yeah that works. How about dinner and dancing?"

"Can I get you in one of your dresses, beautiful?"

"Maybe," he hedged with a teasing wink, "Should we invite anyone else along?"

"We could see if Failte and Sherly want to join us."

"We can't forget we're meeting them for lunch on Friday as well."

He'd forgotten to put it on the calendar.

"Oh, and I'll put together the picnic. I found a nice place on my walks and I want to make it special for you."

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it."

"Should I make my Crystal Layer Cake?" Firmus asked, nuzzling him.

"If you want to."

"Hmm... maybe I'll make my chocolate cherry cake instead."

"I'd love that."

"Okay, that settles it. Lets go invite Failte and Sherly."

"We can do that on Friday. There are things I'd rather do right now you might like more,..." he teased.

Firmus purred.

"You might be right, Lo."

Lorth began to kiss down Firmus's chest.

"Lorth, we're still in the speeder."

"So? We're in the garage, beautiful."

"So, sex in a speeder isn't fun. Let's go inside."

"All right, all right."

They rushed to the bedroom and tumbled into the sheets together. Lorth resumed his exploration.

"What's with you and my chest?" Firmus panted.

"I like your chest. It's a good chest."

Firmus had soft, small breasts that, even now, he usually bound. Lorth gave one a gentle squeeze.

"Ahh..." Firmus sighed in pleasure, "All right, maybe you have a point."

Lorth chuckled and began to suckle. His husband moaned softly.

"Oh, Lorth..."

Lorth chuckled and kept up his ministrations. Afterwards, he tucked Firmus close to his chest and held him.

"I love you."

Firmus stretched against him and sighed happily.

"I love you, too. Think you got another round in you, handsome?"

"Depends, my little rabbit. What do you want?"

"I want to top."

"Oh, someone's frisky. All right, I'm always yours."

Firmus kissed him and playfully leaned over him to get the lube.

"Ooh, too tempting."

Lorth playfully nipped his hip.

"Hey. Don't be a piranha, babe."

"Well that's just no fun."

Firmus smacked him lightly.

"Spread yourself."

"Yes, sir."

"Wider."

"Mmm, I like it when you're giving orders, honey."

"I know. Now be quiet and spread so I can lube you up."

Lorth purred and obeyed. Firmus prepared his husband well. This was rare for them.

"Fir, please, I'm ready."

Firmus mounted Lorth.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Come on!" Lorth gasped as Firmus breached him.

He loved it when Firmus asked for a turn on top. They really needed to do this more. He pushed back against Firmus's thrusts, enjoying himself. Afterward they relaxed in the bath together.

"...We definitely need to end your birthday with an herbal soak."

"Mmm yeah."

Lorth kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to take care of you so well."

Firmus purred, snuggling in.

"You already do, Lorth."

They slept peacefully that night. Lorth woke in the morning to the sound of Firmus in the kitchen downstairs.

"Lorth, breakfast is ready! I made crepes!"

"Coming!"

He pulled on some pants and a shirt and headed downstairs.

Firmus was humming as he put crepes on the table that already had eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage, the butter and jam out as well as salt and pepper. Lorth stopped and just watched him, smiling. He just could see it, kids sitting around the table eagerly, watching their mother set out their breakfast.

"What's that face for?" Firmus asked, spotting him.

"Nothing."

Lorth didn't want to push.

"Just thinking of how lucky I am."

Firmus smiled, “I'm the lucky one. I know this hasn't been easy for you, either, but... you've stayed... when I don't think many others would have."

"Don't sell yourself short."

Lorth traipsed close for a kiss.

"Come on, lets eat and go for a ride."

They took their horses out on the trails, leaving Titan to browse their yard.

"Lorth?"

"Yes, Firmus?"

"What do you think about... me trying Barrel Racing or Pole Bending?"

"I think you're an adult and you need hobbies. Are they safe?"

They were headed towards the coast and the river, a different direction from normal.

"Well... not strictly speaking..."

"...If you really want to do it, I'm okay with it. Just be careful."

"I will. I just thought it might be fun, and if I get good enough, I could compete in rodeos."

"Oh boy. Don't get too competitive. I still want to grow old together."

"Don't worry, my love, I plan to do just that," Firmus said, smiling brightly at him.

"Speaking of growing old together," Lorth pointed, "We just can't seem to escape them, can we?"

They had come out along a set of boat houses and docks. Failte and Sherly were taking pictures with a rack of red snapper and speckled trout, grinning at each other and laughing.

"Back up! i want to get all of you with it!" Failte encouraged.

"This far?" Sherly rocked backwards.

"A little farther!" Failte squinted into the camera.

"How about EEEK!" Sherly backed off the pier.

"Sherly!"

"Shit!" Lorth yelped.

Sundance bolted forward, even as Firmus stretched out with the Force and pulled Sherly, wheelchair and all, back up onto the dock.

"Are you all right?" Failte rushed over to him.

"Not even damp!" Sherly assured, "What did that?"

"Well, gravity took over when you lost the normal force from the pier..."

Sherly smacked her hip.

"I meant, what pulled me back up, Failte."

"Well, that's easy, Firmus did."

Firmus and Lorth pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted.

"Sherly, are you okay?" Firmus asked.

"Perfectly fine thanks to you. And no thanks to you, you reckless photographer," Sherly scolded Failte. "Thank you so much, Firmus. I would rather not get wet again today."

"Again?"

"You don't catch this much fish without getting splashed a couple times," Failte gestured at the rack.

"It doesn't help that you constantly climb in and out of the boat with your speargun, sloshing water everywhere, when I'm trying to peacefully float a few baits."

"Well since we have you, it's Firmus' birthday Sunday. We're going have a beach picnic and ride for lunch, a nice restaurant for dinner, and dancing, and we were wondering if you two would like to join us."

"Are we doing anything on Sunday?" Failte looked at Sherly.

"What? Besides church?"

"Of course, besides church. Are we doing anything else?"

"Yes. We're joining Firmus and Lorth to celebrate Firmus's birthday."

"Oh naturally," She turned back to them, "Yes, of course. We'd be delighted."

"So, meet us at home after church then," Firmus said.

"Are you sure you want us along the whole day? I would think you'd want some private time," Sherly questioned.

"Oh, we'll get that afterwards."

"Oh of course." Sherly chuckled. "What should we bring for the picnic?"

"Just yourselves. I'm going to pick up food after this ride. We'll have Titan ready."

"Or you two could ride Bishop and Sundance, and Lorth and I can ride Titan, if you'd like," Firmus offered.

"I don't think I'm confident enough for a solo ride yet," Sherly shook his head.

Failte snorted, "You just like having your head between my pillows."

Lorth smirked and opened his mouth.

"Not. A. Word," Firmus said.

Both of the people in front of them perked.

"What were you going to say? Come on, you can't just not say it."

Firmus sighed. "Go ahead..."

"I was going to say, I enjoy that myself with Fir."

"Well who doesn't enjoy a good pair. Hang on a minute, Rose is coming this way," Failte raised her voice, "YES, IT IS A SHAME WE DIDN'T GET ANY LARGER FISH. WE LIKE TO WEAR THEIR SKINS AND RUT LIKE ANIMALS IN THE KITCHEN ON A THURSDAY NIGHT. OH, WELL! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE SEVERAL AND STITCH THEM TOGETHER!"

"That was a little... too out there," Lorth said.

"It worked, she's leaving. She's becoming immune to our normal weirdness," Sherly chuffed, "If she keeps spying on our pool late at night, we might have to have another late-night nude swim. For someone so disgusted, she certainly spends quite a bit of time watching us."

"That's... disturbing."

"Yes," Failte sighed, "It's like having a stalker. I blame her husband. If he was home more often, she would have more to think about. But he travels, and so we're her only entertainment."

"And we don't want to move. We like our house," Sherly sighed, "And it's hard to find a house with an elevator built-in."

"She actually has a husband? ...I see why he travels."

"Hmm. I'm sure she has good points. She just doesn't show them."

"Anyway, enough of our unpleasant neighbor. Do you want to take home some fish? We'll wrap them up for you."

"Thank you. How about I grill tonight, Fir?"

"I'd love that, Lo," Firmus nuzzled him.

"Snapper or trout?"

Failte began cutting down fish.

"Trout please. I've never liked snapper."

"Fir's picky about his fish."

"Honestly, when it's fresh caught - in my experience - it all tastes the same," Failte bundled them a tritet of trout and handed them over, "Here you go."

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Lunch will be on us," Sherly waved as Failte began piling him with wrapped fish, "Oh, yes, put it all right on my lap. I don't have saddle bags or anything for just this reason..."

Firmus and Lorth rode for home.

"They certainly are a pair."

"I hope we're as happy as they are when we're seventy," Lorth agreed, "Though perhaps not as devil-may-care."

Firmus chuckled, "Yeah, I hope to have at least *some* dignity."

Lorth leaned over to kiss Firmus's cheek.

"But as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."


	6. Birthday Revelations

The next day Firmus set to work tearing up the grass in the smaller paddock so it would only be dirt. He wanted to let the horses be loose more, but since all three were easy keepers he and Lorth had to strictly monitor their diet so they couldn't get overweight. Making a dirt paddock would allow them to be loose much longer since there would be no grass to graze. He worked until it was time to go in and shower so they could meet Failte and Sherly for lunch.

"Ready?" Lorth asked when Firmus came out of the shower, "Do you have the address?"

"Yeah. I put it in the gps this morning before I went out to the paddock."

"I'm sorry, baby, I should have done that when building the fence."

"Why? I like the work. It's something to focus on and not get lost in my own head."

He kissed his husband.

"I'm a big boy, Lo, I can handle a little hard work."

"All right. Let's go."

"I can't believe it's almost fall," Firmus said as they pulled out of the house.

"Yeah. We'll have snow before you know it."

His husband smiled. Firmus loved snow. He had never seen snow until he had joined the military.

"Do you think this planet does Halloween?"

"I think so, but we can ask Failte and Sherly."

"... Maybe we can do something for the neighborhood."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well we were planning to get a wagon to drive with the horses, so what about getting one to do hayrides too?"

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"We just need to get harnesses for all three. It'll be good work for them, too, especially if it's too cold to ride."

"Sounds like fun to me," Lorth agreed.

"Me too."

"Well if we're gonna do hayrides we might as well do sleigh rides. Besides, I'd feel better than using a cart on icy roads."

Firmus nodded, "Yeah, that's a good point. I like snow, but you won't catch me driving in it."

"I know, you always make me drive in the snow. You’ll get comfortable with it with practice."

They drove into the city and around downtown, avoiding the busy highway until they reached the restaurant.

Failte and Sherly were waiting for them.

"There you are," Failte beckoned over to one of the bamboo tables.

"Sorry, traffic was bad," Lorth said, pulling out a chair for Firmus.

"No problem. We understand," Sherly dismissed, "We've ordered spring rolls and Papaya salad already. Here are the menus."

"Thanks."

Firmus began reading the menu.

"Oh, the hot pot soups sound interesting," Lorth observed.

"I'm more interested in the teryaki bowl," Firmus said.

"White boy," Failte commented, "Try the Pad Gro Pak. It's chicken in sweet sauce with noodles. I'm getting the yellow curry udon with sea food."

"Failte, why did you just call Firmus 'white boy'?" Lorth asked.

"He chose the most approachable and least exotic item on the menu. Teriyaki isn't even Thai."

"So?"

"I just really like Teriyaki,..." Firmus said quietly.

"...My apologies," Failte lowered her own voice, "It was not intended to denigrate you. If you wish to get Teriyaki, go ahead."

Firmus lifted the menu again to look, and Lorth shot her a glare. Failte buried herself in her own menu.

"How about the Pah Chun Sew?"

A waitress came over.

"Are you ready to order, or do you still need time?"

"Ah, yes, we'll get the Pad Ju and the Chung See Ew," Failte ordered.

Firmus ordered the Teryiaki bowl.

"And four of the mango sticky rices."

Failte handed over her menu. Sherly did the same. Firmus and Lorth handed in their menus

"Well. We're not going to have any fun if no one's talking to each other," Sherly pointed out.

"I had an idea for fall and winter with the horses," Firmus offered into the silence.

"Oh? What was the idea?"

"Doing community hay and sleigh rides respectively with the horses."

"That will be fun for the kids and adults. We could make a thing of it. Serve cookies and hot cocoa.

"That's a great idea."

"That's a great idea."

"If we want to get the word out and get permission to take it around the community we'll need to get the HOA on board, too," Lorth said.

"We can get that," Sherly smiled, "The HOA owes us a few favors, even if Rose will be a kukjavel about it."

"A what?"

"It's like F***ing F***er F***erton," Failte explained, "All compressed into three syllables. The Danish are geniuses when it comes to insults."

"Oh..."

Firmus comm buzzed an odd rhythm.

"Oh wow, he hasn't called in a while," Lorth said Firmus excused himself quickly.

"Who?" Failte looked up curiously, "Some old friend from the army?"

Lorth immediately developed a deer in the headlights look.

"... Something like that."

"Someone scary," Sherly commented, "Incredibly so. Nevertheless, you cannot avoid them. So, either ISB or..."

He trailed off and studied Lorth again.

"No way..."

The former Captain sighed.

"Yep. Tall, dark, and terrifying himself."

"I thought that was me," Failte commented.

"No, dear, you're Tall, dark, and gruesome. We're talking about Darth Vader."

"Not so loud, Sherly."

"You said Firmus was an Admiral but-"

"Admiral of the Super Star Destroyer Executor, and... Vader's second-in-command... as well as his apprentice. Who do you think taught Firmus how to the use the Force?"

"I should have seen it sooner," Sherly nodded as he sipped his tea."

Firmus came back and sat down.

"Fir, what-"

"The Executor will be in orbit for leave next week. .... He's coming to the house... next week."

"...We'd better clean it," Lorth muttered.

"He said to expect him Friday or Saturday, barring any hyper-drive trouble. The Executor had leave scheduled, but due to sabotage the engines and hyper-drive won't make it back to Coruscant. Belisma is the closest system with a shipyard in orbit as well as accommodations for the crew."

"Makes sense, 'specially if they haven't had leave since we were still in service," Lorth said.

Firmus nodded.

"They've been run pretty ragged, it's how the spy slipped in without getting caught sooner. So, he's not stopping at a regular shipyard for repairs. He's combining repair time with leave, and Belisma is the closest to their current location where the crew can really enjoy leave as well as have quality repairs on the Lady Ex."

"Efficient. Sounds like Vader," Failte nodded to herself.

"Yeah that's him," Firmus said.

Failte pursed her lips, thinking. Their food soon arrived, interrupting any further conversation.

"Was that the only prawn?" Sherly made a face at Failte as she served them out of the bowl of seafood stew mixed with yellow curry.

Failte stuck out her tongue at him and bit the prawn in half off of her chopsticks, offering the other half to Sherly.

Firmus was staring into his food, trying to figure out how to survive the fall out of his brother coming to his house. They couldn't exactly hide Darth Vader, after all.

"What's wrong, Firmus?" Failte asked as they ate, "You haven't taken a bite."

"... People are going to have questions. Vader isn't exactly... discreet in a gated community. They're going to see him at our house."

"We're not exactly discrete either," Sherly pointed out, "The opposite, and things are relatively fine for us. If anything, I would be worried about Rebels making you a target. Not our neighbors. Darth Vader would scare them too much."

Firmus went completely white, and Lorth was immediately on alert, watching his husband intently for any sign of an attack or meltdown.

Failte punched Sherly beneath the table. The man in the wheelchair glared at her, then his grey eyes widened.

"In any case, no one is going to make trouble for Darth Vader. That sounds like an instant death sentence."

"... You'd be surprised," Firmus croaked, trembling.

"Failte. Can you do something about this?" Sherly gestured, speaking quietly.

Lorth and Firmus didn't hear him.

"Fir, honey, do you want to go home?"

"Not if he doesn't want me to. His mind is far too strong for any sort of manipulation - good or ill," Failte murmured back.

"We should at least offer. It's my fault," Sherly whispered.

Firmus looked up.

"You... what... who are you really?"

"A highly skilled hypnotist," Failte sat back, "And a general Jill-of-All-Trades."

The Admiral stared at her for a long moment.

"...You're a Jedi," he said quietly so no one beyond their table could hear.

Failte tipped her head slightly in acknowledgment. Sherly grabbed her coat and held on. She picked up a pair of chopsticks and began playing with them.

"I'm more grey than white, so I tend to stay away from the center."

"... My father was a Jedi," Firmus said.

Lorth relaxed a little as his husband now had something else to focus on.

"I suspected. Which one?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

She sighed through her teeth.

"...Qui-Gon. I liked him. A lot. He pulled me off a far darker path than the one I choose to walk."

Firmus seemed to think on something. "...The Grandmaster lives."

"I suspected that as well."

"How do you know that?" Sherly asked.

Firmus smirked.

"You honestly don't think Vader taught me *everything* I know do you?"

Failte smirked slightly.

"I would seek him out, but if the Grandmaster wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me. I'm not hiding from him."

"Probably best if he stays where he is. For now, as far as anyone else knows, he's dead."

"To the dead and the ancient," Failte lifted her glass.

"To the young and gone too soon."

After lunch Lorth and Firmus headed home.

Sherly looked over at Failte as they paid the bill and boxed a few leftovers.

"What should we do?"

"Simple. Go on holiday and stay away for a month. That's what we should do."

"We can't just leave Firmus and Lorth. What if something happens?"

"They can take care of themselves."

"But... Firmus didn't know until you touched his mind. Maybe he won't say anything to Vader..."

Failte turned to Sherly.

"Do you think I can take that chance? Even if he doesn't say it outright, Vader might learn other ways. He is incredibly perceptive. And I do not want to court another battle with him, changed though I am. He scorches the earth behind him, Sherly. Even if I were willing to risk my life, how can I risk yours?"

"... Okay. We'll go wherever you want."

"What I want is to go back," Failte's black eyes dulled, "...But perhaps a forest or some mountains would be nice."

"A forest sounds good."

"I'll find a place we can go and have exits from," Failte assured, "If the worst comes, I can always carry you on my back, and we'll wander off into the woods. Lose ourselves."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. For now, lets just have fun on Sunday with them for Firmus' birthday. They're our friends, so lets enjoy our time with them."

"I agree. We'll leave on Monday."

"Sounds good."

Meanwhile, Firmus and Lorth drove home.

"Fir, are you... okay?"

"... I... I hadn't thought about being targeted again."

"No one is going to hurt you, Fir. I'm here."

"I just... I want to feel safe again, Lorth. I don't want to be afraid."

"I know, Fir. I want you to be safe too."

He slumped in his seat.

"... Will we ever be safe?"

"I'm going to do my best to make it so we always will be."

Sunday rolled around, and Lorth was packing the picnic as they waited for Sherly and Failte. Firmus was loading up the horses.

Failte and Sherly came out dressed in their day gear.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning," Firmus answered as Lorth came out.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

She pushed Sherly over, and Lorth helped her load Sherly into the back then his wheelchair in the bed of the truck, tied down. The bed had a hard top, allowing for all season and weather hauling, which was nice.

"Allow me to give you a hand, my dear," Sherly held out his hand as Failte stepped into the back as well, folding herself like origami.

"Thank you, love," Failte kissed said hand.

Still Firmus couldn't help but feel something was off between them. Which was weird, they were always like this. Worse, even.

He wanted to ask but decided not to pry. It wasn't his business. It hit him while Lorth drove. They weren't sitting next to each other, and they stared out their separate windows. They didn't even hold hands. Pageantry. They were pretending nothing was wrong. He frowned. It still wasn't his business if they were fighting. He appreciated they made the effort to come in spite of it.

He hoped he wasn't to blame, outing Failte as a Jedi yesterday.

The beach was beautiful. The sun was out, the waves were lapping, birds were diving in and out of the sea.

"I'm going to swim at some point," Failte spoke up boldly.

"No, you're not. We don't have a spare change of clothes for you," Sherly pointed out.

"None of us packed to swim," Lorth said.

"Still, the water is so beautiful."

"If you get in, you'll regret it. You'll chafe and be damp all day."

"Oh, fine. Have it your way."

"I think I will. I don't want to deal with you wet and grumpy."

Firmus and Lorth exchanged looks.

They went quiet for a moment.

"You like me wet and grumpy."

"I like you any way, but don't ruin things for Firmus. It's his birthday, and if you get his gift damp, I will be royally ticked off."

"Fine, fine."

"... Maybe we should have lunch."

They stopped and laid out the blanket. Lorth fumed silently in his head. Things were going wrong. Why did Vader have to be coming so soon?

Firmus was quiet as he helped set out the food and passed around plates and silverware.

"Do you want your present now?" Sherly asked as he leaned on his arms.

"You didn't have to-"

"Of course we did," he scoffed, dismissing it with a hand wavem "Failte?"

"Hippo birdy,” she said with a straight face, handing him the gold-wrapped package.

"Thank you."

"Go on, open it."

The package contained a couple different humorous card games. "Cards Against Humanity" "Exploding Kittens" and "Hauntings at Rorth Manor."

"Thank you," Firmus said.

"We'll teach you to play when we get back from our Holiday," Sherly told them.

It was the first Firmus and Lorth had heard.

"Holiday? When are you leaving?" Lorth asked.

"Tomorrow. For the mountains," Failte explained, "I found a small cabin that will suit us fine."

"Sounds like fun. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"We hope so too," Sherly hummed softly, "Sorry to spring it on you."

"It's fine," Firmus said.

"Well, what do you want to do next?"

"How about that ride down the beach then we swing home to put away the horses, relax a bit, and get ready to dinner and dancing?"

"Sounds good to me. Some other time, we need to team up and build a sand fort."

Firmus smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

"Come on then. Let's ride.

They enjoyed riding around the beach then headed home to clean up and relax a bit.

"Scalp massage and shampoo?" Failte asked Sherly hopefully.

"Will we have time?" Sherly asked.

They seemed easier, or perhaps they were just tired.

"Reservations aren't until 7," Lorth said.

"We have time. Come on," Failte kissed his forehead.

They headed home, and Firmus was looking through his closet. He didn't have many dresses, he was self-conscious about wearing them, but Lorth always told him he looked beautiful in them. He finally picked one at random and went to shower.


	7. Birthday's End

"Firmus?" Lorth called as he came out into the room to find his husband dressed.

"Something wrong, Lo?" He looked down at himself, "Should I wear a different dress?"

"Uh, no, no, absolutely not."

Lorth raked his eyes over the off-the shoulder gown with its red sash. Firmus had most of his scars covered, but Lorth felt a surge of pride at seeing that not all the scars were covered. That was a big step.

"You look beautiful."

"Really? I feel silly," Firmus blushed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just..." He touched his uncovered shoulder, "Maybe I should get a cardigan to wear..."

"If you want, I guess it might get cold, but I think you look great."

Firmus worried his lip, "... I'll grab one just in case. It'll cool down after the sun sets anyway."

"Come on then. Let's see if Sherly and Failte are ready."

Firmus grabbed a black cardigan and nuzzled his husband as Lorth texted Sherly.

Failte answered.

"SHERLY ISN'T READY YET. HE CAN'T DECIDE BETWEEN WHITE SUIT OR BLACK SUIT,” a moment later, she added, "CAPS LOCK STUCK ON. HELP."

Ten minutes later, the com chimed.

"Ready."

They drove over and helped get Sherly in. Firmus was so focused on Sherly he didn't even notice Rose on her porch.

"All dressed up and still a bunch of freaks," she muttered.

She made a gesture to her younger children, who were playing soccer in the front yard. Lorth was not expecting to turn around and take a soccer ball to the face. He swore more in surprise than pain.

"Goooaaall!" the boy grinned wide, his eyes bright.

He seemed to think it was all some kind of brilliant game. Firmus felt his jaw drop. He looked Rose. She was smirking.

Firmus let the Dark swirl around him a little. His eyes turned a burning amber. He had discovered he could cause this change without actually immersing himself in the Darkside. He turned his burning gaze on the boy, his expression one of frigid anger.

The boy's smile froze and dropped off his face as a wet stain spread across his trousers and he ran, wailing into the house.

"What did you do-?!"

He turned the glare on Rose. Failte leaned on Sherly's chair and smirked as Rose dropped her mug of coffee all over her cream pants.

"You are really starting to bother me," Firmus growled.

"It was an accident," Rose spoke too quietly to sound commanding, "You're blowing all this out of proportion."

"Fir, come on. Lets just go and enjoy our night," Lorth said.

"Yeah, time is ticking."

Failte folded Sherly's chair and hopped into the seat beside him.

They were quiet as Lorth drove to the restaurant.

"I'm all right, hon." Lorth assured him.

"I can't believe this. She's so warped she was PROUD her son hit you in the face, and she's warped those kids so bad he was excited he did it."

"Believe me, that glare will set them straight. At least for a while. The boys are terrified of Failte, and you have as good a death glare as she does."

"I've had practice."

Really? When did we do that?

We should do that again. Doom is fun.

"I bet."

They pulled into the restaurant and went in, ready to enjoy themselves and put what had happened behind them.

"Red or white wine?" Failte asked the table as she flipped it open.

"White," Firmus said.

"Oooh, Albarino," Failte tipped the menu towards Sherly, "What do you think?"

"Get something more general. We might not all want seafood," the man critically replied, "Chardonnay?"

"Sounds good to me. Fir?"

"That's fine. I never drink a lot of wine anyway."

"Chardonnay is boring," Failte protested.

"It is not! Look Chateu do Monrale. You like their wines," Sherly pointed.

"All right, all right. We'll try it at least."

Firmus was looking over the menu quietly.

"What sounds good, babe?" Lorth asked.

"I'm thinking Italian for me."

"How about calamari or zuchinni to start?"

"I think zucchinni. What about you, Lo?"

"Zucchini sounds good. What's Calamari?"

"Squid, darling."

"Oh, oh, right. Well, I'm an idiot."

"Let's get the roasted artichokes. Those are fun," Failte said.

"Dear Force, not again, no."

"Where's your sense of fun, Sherly?"

"My sense of fun is waiting for both of us under the bed. It is not in the middle of a public restaurant in a white suit."

Lorth smirked and pecked Firmus behind the menu.

"Great minds think alike, Sherly," he grinned.

"To great minds," Sherly toasted with his water glass.

Firmus shook his head as they toasted.

"Lorth..."

"Oh, don't mind them. We're all adults here," Failte smiled.

A waiter came and took their order. Soon, they were munching crisp zucchini and discussing pasta shapes.

"My favorite are the ones that look like wheels."

"I prefer angel hair over any other kind of pasta noodle," Firmus said.

"But it doesn't take a heavy sauce well. I like shells and penne."

"Mmm true, and penne is my second favorite."

"Penne is the best for sauces, yes, but Angel Hair and butter are a match made in heaven."

"Firmus makes a creamy garlic sauce that's to die for," Lorth said.

"Orichiette is the best pasta for cream sauces."

"I serve this over angel hair, and it's divine."

Have fun. My brother comes back tomorrow and I'm having people over to make tamales

"But there's sauce left in the plate, right? Orrichiette you use a spoon and get everything."

"Which is why we always have rolls, to mop up the leftover sauce."

"So you serve bread with bread that doesn't make sense."

"Don't you ever have garlic bread with pasta?" Lorth asked.

"No, actually, I never understood this," Failte nodded at the complimentary rolls, "Italy doesn't serve garlic bread with pasta. Usually, it's with the soup or meat course."

"Well we like it."

"I'm not saying don't. I'm just saying it doesn't make sense."

"A lot of things that are good together don't make sense."

Firmus smirked, looking at his husband.

"Like what possessed me to say yes to going on a date with Lorth the first time," he teased.

"Hey!" Lorth pulled him close, "I promised you dinner and a show and I delivered."

The former Admiral chuckled.

"You did, enough to keep me coming back...all the way to the altar."

Lorth kissed him and nuzzled his nose.

"I for one am glad you said yes, babe."

"Me too."

Sherly and Failte looked at each other and smiled.

Their meals were brought out, and they dug in enthusiastically. Each couple was giving each other looks over their food, and all thoughts of dancing vanish... at least public dancing.

Failte and Sherly broke out of their haze only to ask if Lorth and Firmus wanted to order desert.

"I think dessert is waiting at home," Lorth said.

“Agreed."

Failte shot a glance at Sherly.

"What do you think?"

"I agree."

"Same," Firmus purred, eyes on his husband.

"Let's go."

Failte pulled out Sherly's chair and paid the check with credits.

Lorth pulled into the driveway, and as they got Sherly out familiar, chilling breathing reached them as Vader stepped around the house from the backyard. He was early.

"Failte," the man hissed, grabbing her arm.

Failte was staring out with a gleam he recognized in her eyes.

"Faite, no! We have to run! It's no time to go battle-mad!"

He was so intent on his wife, staring at Vader in terror as the cybrog stalked towards them, blade igniting he didn't notice something fly out of the house towards Firmus. A burst of Force Speeder sent Vader racing towards them. Sherly closed his eyes and heard lightsaber's clash. Opening his eyes, he saw Firmus standing between them, an amber blade in his hands, blocking the Sith's crimson one.

The surprise knocked Failte out of her tunnel-vision. They stared at each other as Firmus and Vader locked blades.

"... Apprentice," Vader rumbled.

"Not now. Not her. You think she'd be standing here if I thought she was a threat to the Empire? Back off right now,” Firmus growled.

Vader's breathing apparatus hummed, and no one moved for a long moment. Then, he closed the blade.

"Very well."

Firmus put away his own blade.

"I thought you weren't arriving until Friday."

"I also suspected hyperdrive and engine trouble getting here."

"Ahead of schedule then. Very like you."

He turned to Failte and Sherly.

"Go on home. He won't be a problem anymore, and if he is... I'll take care of it."

Failte pulled Sherly into her arms and got him inside their house as fast as possible.

Firmus led Vader inside.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"She is an extremely powerful Jedi who escaped me before," he rumbled.

"Yeah I know. I figured it out already. Thank you, by the way, for randomly showing up at my house. Did you even think when you landed, or did you just come straight here? I am trying to live a QUIET life! You showing up and waiting at my house isn't helping! You attacking my neighbor and friend isn't helping!"

"My apologies. I attempted to be discrete."

"You and discrete go together like you and Jedi."

Lorth came forward.

"Fir, maybe you should talk about this in the morning when you're not so mad."

"I - You're right, Lorth. Are you staying with us, Vader?"

"I have accommodations elsewhere."

Firmus nodded.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fir?" Lorth asked, hugging him.

He sagged against his husband as Vader left.

"... Lets just... go to bed, Lorth."

"Sure, honey. Come on."


	8. Bad Day

In the morning, Vader returned to check on Firmus. His brother was working in the second paddock when he arrived, tearing out the grass. The Dark Lord could see he had already made progress. Nearby, in the larger, grass paddock three horses grazed, a huge black horse, a dapple grey, and a stunning palomino.

"You finally have your horses," the Sith Lord rumbled to his brother.

"Yep, and a shitty neighbor and her brat who are pissed I bought Sundance because they tried to buy him... for half price."

Vader snorted.

"I assume you know how to deal with such people."

"Yeah, well considering she lives right there I'd rather not be miserable living in my own house because of my neighbor. I don't intend to play nice if they try something again, though."

"Good. And what of the Jedi?"

"A friend. A little odd, possibly a little crazy, but I never sensed anything malicious from her... well at least when pondering what next vulgar, insane thing to say to get under Rose's skin."

Vader snorted again, "I met her twice before the Rise. She hasn't changed."

"Well leave her alone. Also watch your cape. Titan's about to-"

Vader felt a tug at his cape and turned to see the huge Percheron pulling on it.

"Aren't you bold."

He patted the horse's nose. Titan snorted and sniffed him. Vader stood still and let himself be examined.

The gelding lipped at the edges of his helmet before he was satisfied and turned dark eyes to Firmus, ears pricked forward as he watched his master. He chuffed, and Firmus came over to stroke his neck.

"Hello, big fella. Are you being nosy? Huh? Are you pestering the big, bad Sith?"

The Percheron tossed his head playfully, which almost made him appear to be nodding.

Firmus petted his nose and cooed to him.

"This big boy is the best trained of all three."

Sundance trotted over and whinnied for his own attention.

"Though I've started working with the other two with the Force to be able to do what Titan does."

He scratched Sundance behind the ear.

"Oh get the sritchy spot."

The stallion leaned in for more.

"Is that the good spot? Huh?"

The stallion leaned in and nibbled Firmus's hair when he stopped scratching.

"Hey, you, I'm not a hay bale. Silly boy."

Vader watched in silent amusement.

"You go play, and we'll go for a ride later."

Sundance nuzzled him and trotted off back to the other two horses. Firmus went back to his work, and Vader had to leave for business.

Failte's head appeared over the fence.

"Coast clear?"

"He's gone, and he's not going to try anything again even while he's here. He knows I'll kick him to Wild Space and back if he does."

She vaulted the fence and walked over.

"Still, Sherly and I are going to bolt down in the house for a bit. Make ourselves scarce. I just wanted to let you know."

"I don't blame you. I don't have the option. Not when it comes to him."

"Well, Master and Apprentice, I guess... Though you seem... closer." She tipped her head. "I won't pry."

Firmus sighed, "... We... we're half brothers."

She nodded slowly.

"Qui-Gon?"

He shook his head.

"No, as far I know I'm his only child. Vader and I share the same mother."

"Ah, I see," She closed her eyes slightly, "...So, he is Anakin."

".... Well don't go spreading it around."

"Believe me, I won't," She turned, "I have to go. Sherly will be getting nervous."

"I'll come get you when he's gone."

"Thanks," she threw a smile over her shoulder.

After a while Firmus went to tack up Sundance for a ride. Lorth came outside.

"Going to the trails, beautiful?"

"Yeah. Want to come?"

"Definitely. Let me get ready."

Firmus and Sundance waited patiently as he put on his riding boots and tacked up Bishop and put Titan in his stall.

"We'll back later, big fella."

Titan grunted and reached out to nuzzle Firmus.

"We'll go for a ride tonight, boy. You be good."

They rode out into the trails and began trotting at a good pace.

"Are you feeling better, Fir?"

"Yeah. Failte and Sherly are going to batten down the hatches until he leaves, though. Not that I blame them."

"If I were them, I definitely would," Lorth agreed, "I wish I could batten down and wait myself."

"Same. I know it's bad, but... I wish he hadn't come..."

"...It's not his fault," Lorth reminded Firmus, "I won't pretend to understand your relationship, but don't let it be ruined, okay?"

Firmus looked away, and Sundance stopped.

"Fir?"

"...He was supposed to go on that mission... but he thought it would be a good experience for me in the field..."

Lorth stopped.

"Oh."

"I know... I know he had no idea that kind of thing would happen, but... he still sent me there."

"People have to send others into the field all the time. Sometimes they don't come back," Lorth reached for him, "I'm sorry, Firmus."

Sundance turned to nibble his master's boot then turned back as Rose, Lucy, and her two younger children came into sight, riding their own horses.

"Oh, Force,..." Firmus muttered, squaring up and trying not to look as vulnerable as he felt.

"Just what we need," Lorth growled.

Sundance bared his teeth as he recognized Lucy.

"Easy, boy," Firmus said, stroking his neck.

They made space for the family, not wanting to court trouble. Lucy glared daggers at Firmus. Rose rode her horse right up to Sundance.

"How much?"

"What?" Firmus deadpanned.

"For him. How much?"

"He's not for sale."

"How much?!"

"Listen to me to closely, Rose. Sundance. Isn't. For. Sale. If I have to tell you again it will not be politely, regardless of your children present, and they are the only reason I'm being polite right now."

She huffed, "That was supposed to be my daughter's horse."

"Well maybe he would have been if you had been willing to pay the asking price. You didn't, I did, so he's mine. Now back off."

Sundance lay his ears back and bared his teeth, responding to Firmus' own rising temper. Rose's horse, thankfully, had sense and backed off from the stallion.

She muttered and cursed at him under her breath.

"This isn't over."

They rode on.

Firmus growled, "Just try me, bitch. I'm not gonna play nice anymore."

"Come on, hon, let's go home."

"Sounds good."

They were brushing the horses down outside when Rose and Lucy came storming up the driveway.

"Get off our property," Lorth said.

"I'm giving you one last chance to sell him!"

"Or what?" Firmus asked, getting to the end of his rope with them.

"Or I'll - "

A transport stopped nearby, and Vader stepped out.

"You'll what?"

Rose was staring at Vader.

"Don't pay attention to him, Rose. What exactly do you think you'll do if I don't sell you my horse?"

Firmus was filled a sort of malicious glee at seeing her face go white with terror. Vader, thankfully, did not approach, staying beside the speeder.

She sputtered in terror, her mind clearly gone. Firmus approached her calmly.

"All right. Here's what's really going to happen. You and your brat are going to get off my property. Now. I am not selling Sundance, and even if I was I'd jump into the mouth of a Kryat Dragon willingly before I sold him to you. So get off my property, and leave us alone, you spoiled, entitled bitch."

She ran. Nothing more or less. The moment he stopped speaking she ran.

Vader walked up to his brother.

"I take it that was your neighbor."

"Yep. Maybe now she'll leave us alone. You should have heard her. 'Last chance' to sell Sundance. What did she even think she was going to do if I refused again?"

"I do not know," Vader replied. "But you handled her well."

"Thanks."

He went back to brushing Sundance. Vader ran critical eyes over the two Thoroughbreds. They were fine animals, tall and muscular, and Sundance was just stunning.

"These are beautiful examples of horses."

"Yeah, they're pretty great, and Fir's been making a lot of headway in training them with the Force to respond like Titan does."

"Don't flatter me too much, Lo, I'll get used to it."

"Good. You should."

He leaned around Sundance's neck and stuck out his tongue. Lorth chuckled to himself.

The day wound down quietly, and the next morning it was off to another therapy session.

The therapist insisted on their ten minutes talking about the couple. Firmus and Lorth always felt uncomfortable after that 'ten-minute check-up' as she called it. It made Firmus feel he wasn't giving Lorth what he needed and Lorth thought it was weird.

What Lorth didn't like was she would then do Firmus' alone before him, which, if the topic or anything else upset the former admiral he was left alone in the waiting room. "Look, I'm going to be blunt," Lorth said when it was his turn.

"Of course, this is a safe space for any feelings you need to share," she smiled.

"You need to stop putting my sessions after Firmus'. If he's upset-"

"Does him being upset upset you? Is it burdensome?"

"Burdensome? No! It upsets me, yes, but because I feel like I can't help him. He's scared and damaged, and I don't know how to help him heal."

"And that frustrates you."

"Of course it does. I can't help my own husband."

"Do you feel you need help of your own? Understanding all of this?"

"I... I don't know. How can I possibly understand what he's going through?"

"Do you feel as if you want to distance yourself?"

"What?! Never!"

A flash of annoyance crossed her face so quickly Lorth wondered if he imagined it.

"Then you're a very loyal man. Don't be afraid to make time for yourself. Reflection is important for both partners."

Lorth nodded as the timer went off. Firmus was waiting for him.

"Ready?" Lorth asked his husband.

"Yeah."

"... You okay, Fir?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'd like to go home."

"Sure. Want to pick up burgers on the way?"

"Yeah."

The ride was mostly silent.

"...Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"... Lorth, I... sometimes I feel like... like I'm not... giving you what you deserve. You do so much for me, but-"

"Fir, it's not about that." Lorth shook his head. "I don't care what I deserve. I have what I want."

"But it's not fair to you. I feel so useless. I'm just a burden."

Lorth stiffened. Burden? Burdensome? Dots began to connect.

"...Did your therapist say something like that?"

"She asked if I felt like a burden. Why?"

"She asked me if I felt you were burdensome," Lorth slapped a hand on the wheel, "...I want to try Sherly's therapist."

"She... she's been spinning everything around against me..."

That was all it took for poor Firmus with withdraw again.

"Firmus... this isn't your fault. She's a bitch, and if you believe a word of what she said, you're not the man I've loved all these years. I never thought of you as a burden. I'm tired sometimes, yes. But I would never give you up."

"You shouldn't have to be tired because of me, Lorth."

"Life makes me tired, Fir. If I wasn't tired with you, I'd be tired on a starship. I'd rather be tired with you than excited and rested somewhere else."

"... I really don't deserve you."

"I don't care if you don't. I want you to have me."

Tears slid down Firmus' cheeks.

"I want to have you. I... I'd never make it without you, Lorth."

"I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

He pulled over and pulled him close.

"I love you."

Firmus kissed him, deeply, desperately. Lorth cupped his neck and cheek and held him close.

"I'm gonna pamper you when we get home, beautiful."

"No," Firmus kissed his forehead, "I get to pamper you for once."

"Fir-"

"It's not up for discussion."

He chuckled, "Yes, sir."

They drove home and went for a walk to enjoy the evening. Failte and Sherly were in one of their front rooms - a bathroom with a deep tub half-set into the floor. It was an odd place for it, but Failte said they liked to watch the world from it, and the blinds were closed when they got out or in, so they didn't mind. Rose had conniptions.

Speaking of Rose she was on the front porch with Lucy. Lucy looked furious.

"I'll get you that horse, baby," she was saying, unaware of Lorth and Firmus.

"Don't you ever give up?" Firmus called up suddenly, "No, seriously, do you ever give up? The horse is mine, I bought it. I won't sell. I have security cameras, lawyers, contacts, and an extensive military training background. What makes you think you're going to get my horse? What do I have to do to stop you? I will press charges next time. I'm done playing nice guy. Understand?"

"You don't deserve him, you stupid old whore!" Lucy shrieked.

Firmus' jaw dropped.

"And you call yourself a respectable family? For shame!" Lorth jeered back, "Come on, Fir. We don't need to gullymuck with the filth."

"Give us that horse or-"

"Or WHAT?!" Lorth challenged as he steered Firmus away.

"Or there will be consequences!" she shrilled.

"In other words: NOTHING!" Lorth yelled back as they walked back the way they came.

Failte opened the door.

"Lorth, Firmus, get in here."

They stepped inside. Failte's hands were still wet from shampooing Sherly's hair.

"What's up, Failte? Has Vader been by?"

"No, but I heard Lucy screaming then you shouting and figured I should make sure you guys are okay."

"We're fine. Just having it out with Rose and letting them know we won't put up with them anymore."

"Good. Stick to that."

"Oh we will."

"Are they all right?" Sherly called from the bathroom.

"We're fine. When you have the time, Failte, I'd like the number to Sherly's therapist," Lorth said.

"What happened? Failte, what color is the mud on Lorth's shoe?"

"I have his card in my rolodex. Give me a sec."

Failte went to get the card.

"She's been twisting each session to make Firmus seem like a burden."

"Bitch!" Failte and Sherly yelled at the same time.

"My thoughts exactly."

Firmus nuzzled into Lorth's neck.

"... You need a shave."

"Yeah," Lorth nuzzled back, "...A romantic bath sounds great to me, love. Want to go home and soak?"

"Absolutely."

Failte came back with their therapist’s card.

"Here we go. Now, if you'll excuse me, one of the most beautiful men in the world is waiting for me."

"Wait!" Sherly cried in outrage, "ONE of the most beautiful men?"

"Well Lorth and Firmus are close behind you, aren't they?" she teased.

"Hmph," Sherly considered it.

Failte continued, "And just because you're one of the most beautiful doesn't necessarily mean you aren't the most! Just that there are other beautiful people around you!"

Firmus and Lorth shot each other wry looks and shook their heads.

"We'll just be going then."

They slipped out and headed for home.


	9. Looking Up

The next Thursday, they had an appointment with Sherly's therapist. Firmus was, understandably, on edge and very reluctant to be going at all.

"If you don't like him, maybe we'll stop for a while," Lorth promised.

Firmus nodded.

"Okay."

He gently squeezed Firmus' hand.

"I'll be right here."

"Firmus," called a voice.

They looked up to find themselves standing in front of a dark haired and dark-skinned man.

"Firmus Piett-Needa?"

He got up.

"That's me," he said, walking over.

"I am Doctor Kaschka. Please, come back with me."

He looked back at Lorth then followed him. Amazingly, he came out with a smile on his face. Lorth felt all the tension leave his body even as he stood up. Firmus came nuzzling in.

"Hi, beautiful. How'd it go?"

"It was great. I can see why Sherly likes him."

"I'm glad."

Firmus nuzzled his chin as they walked.

"Feed me?"

"Of course. Let's go to the Thai place and get you some more Teriyaki."

"I love you."

Lorth chuckled, "You love when I feed you your favorites."

"Duh."

They didn't stop until they were sitting in front of two bowls of steaming food. They dug in happily.

"When we get home, lets take the wagon out. Maybe Failte and Sherly will want to go for a ride," Firmus said.

Their cart and wagon had arrived with harnesses for all three horses. Firmus' use of the Force had Sundance, the youngest of their horses, at home with it in just a few hours. Titan and Bishop were experienced pullers.

"Sure. I'd like that. We can go on and off trail too."

"Sounds great."

Firmus got his comm out and texted Sherly.

<We're going to go for a wagon ride when we get home. Want to come?>

<Is the sky blue?>

<We'll pick you guys up when we're ready."

<We'll be ready. Promise.>

They finished lunch and headed home.

"Who should we take?"

"Lets take Sundance and Bishop this time. Titan can play and graze while we're gone. He hasn't been out today except in the dirt paddock."

"I'll hitch them up then. Let's go."

Sundance and Bishop were eager and ready to go and trotted happily around the neighborhood to Failte and Sherly's house. People looked from their porches, yards, and windows at the wagon pulling up with two beautiful horses. Sundance especially drew the eye. Firmus glanced at Rose's house. It was quiet. He hopped down to help get Sherly into the wagon seat when Lucy exploded out of the house.

"If she comes near us..." Failte threatened, making a violent motion.

"I'll handle it," Firmus said, helping Sherly get settled next to Lorth while Failte took the wheelchair back into the house.

Lucy came stomping down the porch steps, followed by her mother.

"Don't come any closer," Firmus snapped.

They stopped as Firmus glared at them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to those horses?! I've called the police, so don't you dare move!" Rose screeched.

"Called the police? What the hell for?"

"Because you're abusing those poor animals!" She screamed.

"Just drive. If she tries to jump on, I'll sock her a good one," Failte spoke up.

"No, then we can actually be charged with fleeing the scene. We'll wait. Shouldn't be too long," Lorth said.

"Ugh," she fanned Sherly gently. "Fine. This should be good."

It didn't take long a cruiser to pull up, and two officers stepped out, a male human and a female Twi'lek.

"Who called about horses being abused?" asked the Twi'lek.

"I did!" Rose shrilled in triumph.

"I'm so sorry about this, Manis., Failte waved from the back of the sled.

"You know this cop?! How many times have you been arrested?!"

"None, you just call them on us so much I got to know them."

"All right, Mrs. Buckley, where are the abused horses?"

She pointed to Sundance and Bishop.

"Right there, and they own a draft horse too! I demand you arrest those two men and take their horses!"

The female Twi'leck looked at the horses, examined them from head to toe, then looked up at Failte.

"All right. What's the real story?"

"Aside from Rose being a bitch? She wants the Palomino - Sundance. Firmus here bought him from under her and she hasn't gotten over it. Her daughter stole him a bit back, but he didn't press charges. Too nice. Now she's being a pest and wants to ruin our day, and we were about to have a nice cart ride, too."

"No, they ARE being abused! Right now!" Lucy shrilled.

"How do you think they're being abused?"

"Just look at them!"

They looked at the horses.

"They're hitched to a wagon. There's no sign of mistreatment."

Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"That is MISTREATMENT!"

"I hate to leave you with her, Manis, but can we go? We're burning daylight and Sherly is getting hot," Failte asked.

"I am not, you fussbucket."

"Yes, you can go."

"Giddup," Lorth commanded and drove the cart out and down the street.

They left the screaming behind. Firmus and Failte exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Someday, I'll cut her vocal cords."

"Is Rose's husband EVER around?"

"When he is, she's more bearable, that's certain."

"How does he stand her?"

"Maybe he brings out the best in her. I wouldn't know."

"When is he usually around? I'm curious about him," Lorth asked.

"He comes and goes. I don't know when he'll be here next. no one really does."

"That's a little odd don't you think? Considering he has a family."

"Sometimes, I don't think he exists, but I've seen him a few times."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Failte nodded to herself.

"Guess so. This cart is really nice, by the way. Smooth."

"Thank you. It's fun to drive them around if we don't want to ride, and they all enjoy pulling."

"Looks like fun work for them. And the bells are a nice touch."

"The hayrides are going to be great once we start them."

"The kids are going to love them," Sherly agreed.

"Yeah. We should get started. The trees are changing, and it's not too cold yet. It's the perfect time," Firmus said.

"We'll host a bonfire one of these weekends when it gets a bit cooler in the evening."

"That's a great idea."

"I should think so. Fresh cider mulled with your secret recipe for spices."

"And Apple tarts. Or just plain old apples."

"Apple and pumpkin everything."

"Fir, please, for the love of all that is holy and good in the world... make your caramel glazed, apple cider donuts."

"If I do... do I have to make a separate batch just for you, or can I trust you to leave enough for everyone?"

Lorth pretended to think about it.

"Lorth."

"Maybe we can make one, extra-big batch?"

Firmus sighed, "I'll make multiple batches and one for at home."

"Thank you, love."

"Caramel glazed apple cider donuts?" Sherly asked.

"Yep."

"Everything you say sounds like a sugar bomb."

"Oh, lighten up. Man cannot survive on papaya salad alone," Failte cuffed him gently.

"Don't worry, I use erythritol, a sugar replacement, and I grind it into powdered sugar, so most of my treats are sugar free. Sweet but not all the bad-for-you sugar."

"Well, that's somewhat better."

"What, really? Do they have the same number of calories?" Failte jerked her head up, "I wondered why I felt so low on blood sugar after your cake."

"I've never checked, to be honest. I just wanted a good sugar replacement because of my sweet tooth, and with erythritol I can't tell the difference in taste or texture."

"Fewer calories, dear. That explains it. Just remember to add some bulking when we get home from now on."

"Want to try driving, Sherly?" Lorth asked.

"Yes, please."

Sherly shifted and Failte helped him into the seat.

Lorth handed him the reins, and Sherly gently began to guide the horses around the streets.

"You're a natural, Sherly," Lorth grinned.

"Really?" Sherly asked, encouraged, "Can we go a little faster?"

"Sure. See if you can get 'em to trot."

"Hup, hup!" Sherly snapped the reins like he'd seen on TV.

Sundance and Bishop picked up to a smooth trot as they headed for the park.

"Nice job," Failte commented to Sherly, "We should get a horse sometime."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Maybe you'll let us buy Titan off of you," Failte looked over at Firmus, "Otherwise, I have to find his owner and see about getting another horse from him. Titan is just amazing."

"I'm pretty attached to him, I'm afraid, but you're welcome to use him until you get a horse of your own. Well you can use him after you get one too. I can help you look, too, if you like."

"I'd appreciate it. I don't know much about horses."

"Well I've always been interested and just loved learning about them. For a first-time horse disposition is key, but also given Sherly's condition you should probably look for a gaited horse. They have smoother gaits, particularly with the trot, which would be best since Sherly can't post a trot."

"Post?" Sherly asked.

"Posting is when you rise out of the saddle every other stride to make it a much smoother experience. However gaited horses have an ambling gait they usually do instead of the trot which is much smoother and doesn't require the rider to post," Firmus explained.

"Is a gaited horse a breed or training?"

"Some breeds are gaited. It's hereditary, so no it's not a training thing. There are two breeds that are known as good first horses that are gaited, the Diranian Mountain Horse, and the Anian Fox Trotter. Of course, other gaited breeds can still be good horses, they are individuals like people after all."

"We'll have to look into it."

They trotted into the park, and children rushed to gather beside the trail to watch them. They went around in circles and looked up at the flowers and around at the green.

They finally headed home, and as they were brushing off the horse Firmus began humming.

"Happy, beautiful?" Lorth asked.

"Very happy, Lorth."

"I'm glad," Lorth smiled to himself.

"I feel... peaceful... for the first time in a long time, and... it feels like our future is in reach finally, Lo."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'm finally thinking, 'Maybe it won't be much longer before we can start our family'. Finally. For so long I was thinking I'd never feel ready."

"So long as you're not rushing yourself."

"I'm not ready yet, but I finally have the hope that I will be soon. It's more than I've had since all this started."

Lorth kissed his temple.

"Oh, I got signed up for dressage lessons at a nearby barn and arena. I figure it'd be a good way to get Titan some exercise and get me out of the house. I can start barrel and pole practice there, too, with Sundance."

"Then I'm going to find a job to take up some of my time. I'm glad for you, hon."

Firmus kissed him.

"Just a part-time job? I won't be at the barn all day."

"Yes, beautiful, just a part-time. Just something to do. After that I'm all yours."

"Good," he cuddled in, "...I think I want to go inside and be yours right now."

"...I think we can fit that in," Lorth chuckled.


	10. Finale

Firmus practiced with the horses, and Lorth got a part-time job at a nearby bookstore. As fall officially came they got ready to start their hayrides. Failte and Sherly came over for dinner the evening they were going to start. Firmus had made meatballs in a creamy, garlic butter sauce spooned over rice and roasted vegetables.

"It smells good," Failte called.

"Thanks. Have a seat and lets eat."

Sherly rolled up to the table and watched as Firmus served them.

The meatballs were juicy, perfectly seasoned, the rice was perfectly cooked, and the sauce was smooth, buttery, and packed with garlic flavor and a hint of parsley.

"It's delicious, Firmus," Sherly smiled as he sucked the last flavor off his spoon.

"Glad you like it. The word was sent in the newsletter by the HOA so people should be arriving soon, so before we go out and set up the cocoa, coffee, and donuts, here's some donuts for you two."

Firmus handed them each one of his caramel glazed apple cider donuts Lorth had so badly wanted him to make.

"Oh, yes, I want this!" Failte scarfed hers down, "'S great!"

Sherly took a few bites.

"It's delicious, but too rich for me."

Failte looked at him hopefully.

"Fine."

He handed it to her.

"If it's too rich dunking it in coffee helps a bit, too," Firmus said as they trooped outside.

Lorth and Failte started setting up as Firmus hitched up Titan to their rented wagon then he hitched Sundance and Bishop to the wagon they owned. People were starting to arrive.

"We should get a miniature horse to pull your wheelchair around," Failte observed.

"Somehow I don't see that ending well," Shirley said.

"I see trouble. Did she really not learn?"

Firmus was coaxing Sundance and Bishop to stand still while he set the brake on the wagon.

"Good boys," he said, not yet seeing Rose.

"If she doesn't, I bet a couple water balloons would help. Too bad I never have them when we need them..." Sherly growled.

He turned around and groaned.

"What do you want _now_?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"You shouldn't be using a Thoroughbred to pull a cart!"

"It's fine. They're fine. Get lost."

"I can go to our house and get water balloons. It wouldn't take long."

"Wait, lets see what happens."

"Rude!"

"I'm rude?"

Firmus threw his head back and gave a nasty laugh then glared at her.

"I'm only going say it one more time before I call the police because you're harassing us... again. Get. Lost."

Rose went red as her namesake in the face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his comm.

"Have it your way."

She stomped off into her house.

"Thought so."

"All bark and no bite. Bitch," Failte rolled her eyes.

"Calm down and enjoy the ride," Firmus said as Lorth helped people into the wagon.

"Ready, babe."

Firmus nodded and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Giddap!"

They started off at a gentle pace through the neighborhood.

Needless to say, the hayrides were a hit in the neighborhood. Rose seemed to be growing more unstable now that there were MORE neighbors ignoring her and not bending to her will.

Firmus showed up to his dressage lessons and was allowed to put Sundance in a stall for this kind of thing, locking it and slipping the key around his neck. Titan was ready for some exercise. There were people of various ages in the beginner lesson with him, he didn't feel out of place.

The lesson began without a hitch. He found Titan very responsive and gentle - as he knew he would be.

"Good, boy," he praised quietly.

Dressage was difficult and would require a lot of practice, but he found he quite enjoyed the lesson. As he led Titan back to the stall he groaned when he saw Lucy standing in front of the stall. Rose was talking with a man he didn't recognise.

"I'm telling you we misplaced the key, now unlock the stall so we can take our horse home."

"Are you psfakking serious?" he growled, "Get away from my horse before I call the damn police!"

The man looked at him.

"Sir, this is their horse."

"Bullshit he is. I have the key to his stall, ask anyone who saw me come in with BOTH of my horses. Sundance is mine."

"You have the key?" the man asked, "Do you mind showing me?"

Firmus pulled the chain from his shirt, showing the key.

"Unlock the stall, please." "Fine, but they need to step back first."

"No," Lucy hissed.

"You know, they used to hang horse thieves," the man told them both, "They still punish people who steal horses quite severely, and we have plenty of camera evidence."

The teen was seething. She ripped the chain off Firmus' neck, half choking him in the process, unlocked the stall, and ran in, grabbing for Sundance's halter. The stallion half-reared, squealing.

"No!" the man grabbed for her, "Don't panic him!"

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Rose screeched, hitting him hard in the back.

Sundance lay his ears back and bared his teeth, rearing full this time. He screamed savagely as the teen tried again to approach him.

"He's going to kick you! Come back!" the man screamed.

Sundance came down, swung his head out, and bit Lucy on the shoulder. She screamed like she'd been murdered. Firmus went in at once.

"Sundance, no! Leave it!"

The stallion let go and backed off, ears still back.

"I want that beast destroyed!" Rose screamed.

"The only thing being destroyed is your ability to hurt others!"

The man had a walkie-talkie in his hands.

"This is Herman. We have a code red code blue. Repeat. Code red. Code blue."

They tried to run, but Firmus had Titan positioned in the way The gelding was not inclined to let them move him.

Code blue, it turned out, stood for call the police. Soon, the cars arrived.

Two officers walked in.

"All right, we got a call about attempted horse theft?" "

That beast bit my daughter! I want him destroyed!"

"He bit her because she's stolen him, tried to steal him repeated after that, and has screamed her fool head off around him. Charging into his stall grabbing at his head was the last straw," Firmus said.

"Is there any video footage we can review?" one of the officers asked Herman.

"The security cameras."

Another man came over, "I can show you the recordings."

"I'll take care of this."

The two officers split up, one to view footage the other to talk to the witnesses. Lucy wasn't even bleeding. There were teeth marks, but Sundance hadn't bit hard enough to break the skin.

"Horse was definitely provoked," the officer came back, "Do you want to press charges, sir?"

"Absolutely."

"You can't!"

Firmus glared at Rose.

"I warned you I wouldn't play nice if you tried this shit again, Rose. I am done with you and your brats thinking you can bully my husband and I without consequences."

One of the cops pulled out handcuffs.

"You can't do this! You don't deserve your happy life, you piece of shit! You and those freaks!"

"Put your hands behind your back, ma'am."

"You can't do this!"

"Ma'am, we will add the charge of resisting arrest if you don't do as we ask."

Lucy, for once, was stunned into silence as her mother was put in handcuffs.

"Who can we call to come get you?" the other officer asked her.

"No one."

"No grandparents? Father?"

"He doesn't deserve MY kids! He had no right to divorce and leave me!" Rose screeched as she was pushed out.

"That explains a lot," Firmus muttered.

"If there's no one, you'll have to come with us and wait at the station until we can find someone."

"My dad's coming tomorrow for his time with us. I have his number," she said quietly.

It seemed she'd finally gotten a wakeup call. Harsh, but Firmus didn't care enough to even pity her. She's brought it on herself.

"Can you call him, or do you want me to?"

"I will." She called him, and Firmus just waited until he could leave.

"You can go home now, sir. We'll call you later."

"All right. Thank you."

Rose lost custody of all three of her children and moved out of their neighborhood. The HOA wouldn't let her stay anymore.

Life Day came peacefully, with Failte and Sherly spending it over at Firmus and Lorth's. Failte was wearing a hugely oversized sweater and had Sherly curled up inside it. They were watching Life Day movies. Firmus was nestled into Lorth's side happily.

"Okay, before we all fall asleep full on lunch and warm drinks, I have one last thing to say."

"What is it?" Sherly yawned.

Firmus kissed Lorth's cheek and beamed.

"I'm pregnant."

Their guests perked up.

"You are? Congratulations!"

Lorth stared for a moment then kissed him, happy tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh, Firmus..."

The former Admiral also had happy tears in his eyes.

"I'm two months along, and there was just no better day to tell you than today, Lorth."

"Well. I guess my present came early."

Firmus giggled and kissed him.

"Happy Life Day, Lorth."


End file.
